Nada como la pasión
by DioXa
Summary: Otra visión más de lo que aconteció con Vegeta y Bulma durante esos 3 años antes de la llegada de los androides. TERMINADO. Espero vuestros reviews. Gracias.
1. Atracciones inesperadas

**CAPITULO 1. **

**Atracciones inesperadas**.

Aquel día todo parecía tranquilo en Capsule Corp. Bulma se encontraba en el jardín tomando un refresco, ya que, el calor era insoportable. Sus padres se habían marchado de vacaciones y ella se quedó sola en la casa, bueno, no tan sola...A pocos metros de allí, un hombre de mediana estatura, con una perfecta musculatura y el pelo negro azabache y revuelto, daba saltos y luchaba con un contrincante imaginario al que repartía puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad increíble y casi imperceptible para Bulma, que no podía dejar de observarle. Sus ojos se centraban en cada uno de los movimientos de los músculos de todo el perfecto cuerpo del hombre, en la expresión de su rostro, y en su mirada... Esa mirada fría que Bulma intentaba descifrar cada vez que tenía la ocasión y le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Vegeta sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos de lycra negros perfectamente ajustados a su cuerpo, estaba descalzo y las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo realizado resbalaban lentamente por su piel de tez ligeramente morena.

De pronto, se sorprendió a si misma en esa situación, observando a aquél hombre de esa manera, casi con deseo, contemplando aquél espectáculo lleno de virilidad...

-No puedo creerlo...¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?.- Se decía Bulma. - Es cierto que es realmente atractivo, pero debe ser la única cualidad que tenga, porque no creo haber conocido en mi vida a nadie tan egocéntrico, egoísta, cruel y despiadado como el.-

Pensando en esto último, se le escapó un gesto de desprecio hacia el hombre antes admirado sin que él se diera cuenta, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse el bikini. Se daría un baño en la piscina para calmar el repentino calor que sentía y cuya causa, "obviamente", eran las altas temperaturas que sufría la ciudad en estos últimos días...

Mientras se cambiaba, pensaba en los acontecimientos de días anteriores, la llegada de ese joven extraño del futuro avisándoles de una nueva amenaza, el regreso de su amigo Goku, y la autoinvitación de Vegeta anunciándole que su casa sería el lugar elegido para su entrenamiento. En un principio, no le molestó el hecho de que se quedara. Pensó, al igual que Goku, que su ayuda sería inestimable para enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos, pero ahora...Estaba harta de cómo la trataba ese maldito saiyajin, como si todos lo que allí habitaban fueran sus esclavos¿pero que se había creído?. Ni siquiera era capaz de llamarla por su bonito nombre, siempre se dirigía a ella con su ronca voz como ¡MUJER! y eso la hacía alterarse hasta el punto de incluso enfrentarse a él increpándole y soltándole innumerables insultos, a lo cual él le respondía de la misma forma y no paraban hasta que uno de los dos salía derrotado verbalmente por el ingenio del otro en lo que a calificativos despectivos y frases irónicas se refería. Eso sin contar con el insaciable apetito de su "invitado" y de todo el tiempo que su padre y parte de los técnicos de Capsule Corp. invertían en desarrollar nuevos robots de entrenamiento cada vez más resistentes, y en reparaciones bastante costosas de la cámara de gravedad en la que él entrenaba y de la cual, solo salía para comer y dormir. Precisamente, el príncipe se encontraba entrenando en el jardín en estos momentos, debido a uno de sus entrenamientos suicidas (como ella los llamaba) y que ocasionó que la cámara sufriera daños que llevarían algunos días reparar.

- ¡Maldita sea...estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo sin entrenar en la cámara de gravedad!. Esos malditos humanos y su tecnología tan atrasada...¿cuánto tiempo más van a tardar en repararla?... En cuanto vea a esa mujer vulgar, le exigiré que se ponga de inmediato a arreglarla.- Exclamó Vegeta.

De pronto, recordó que hacía sólo unos instantes había sentido el insignificante ki de la mujer cerca de donde él estaba y que no le había prestado mucha atención, asi que, supuso que habría ido a la cocina o a algún otro lugar cercano de la casa y que no tardaría en volver. Continuó con su entrenamiento y dirigió de nuevo sus pensamientos a dicha tarea.

Bulma llegó al jardín dispuesta a darse ese tan ansiado chapuzón en la piscina.. Se había recogido su hermoso cabello azulado en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sobresalir por ambos lados de su frente, y se había puesto un top de tirantes cortito y un pareo atado a uno de los lados de sus caderas. El pareo era de color rojo e iba a juego con el bikini. Se los había comprado el día anterior en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad y hoy se disponía a estrenarlos.

Se acomodó en una de las tumbonas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina, se despojó del top y del pareo y se zambulló tirándose de cabeza al agua sin pensárselo dos veces...

La piscina se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaba Vegeta entrenando, por lo que ella se notaba mucho más cómoda y relajada, sintiéndose casi en la intimidad . Suponía que

Vegeta estaba demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento y hacía poco que había comido, por lo que seguramente el saiyajin no la molestaría durante un tiempo.

- ¡No...esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Así mi técnica no avanza nada!. Necesito aumentar la gravedad para mejorar mi rapidez y mi fuerza.- Gruñó Vegeta.- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esa condenada mujer?-. El príncipe paró de inmediato sus ejercicios y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a esa insolente mujer.

- ¡MUJER!. ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó. Hum...parece que no se encuentra por aquí..., pensaba Vegeta mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la cocina y que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, justo donde se encontraba la piscina...

Estaba Bulma tan relajada dentro de la piscina que no se percató de que Vegeta había cesado sus entrenamientos y trataba de encontrarla. Decidió que ya era hora de salir del agua, y se dirigía a la tumbona donde había dejado su toalla para seguir disfrutando de su descanso tomando un poco el sol.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la piscina, Vegeta llegó a la ventana y su expresión de rabia contenida y de ira, se tornó de repente en una de medio asombro y expectación por lo que sus ojos observaban. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, contemplando a aquella mujer que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas y que ahora se mostraba de una manera diferente a las otras. No podía dejar de mirarla. Mientras salía del agua, Bulma se soltó la coleta y dejó su pelo libre. Las gotas que resbalaban de él, descendían por su espalda lentamente..y se detenían en la parte de abajo del bikini fundiéndose allí. Dicha prenda era diminuta, tanto en su parte superior como en su parte inferior. Vegeta no dejaba de admirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto tan sólo cubierto por esos dos pequeños trozos de tela. Se fijó en sus senos, percatándose inmediatamente que sus pezones se encontraban duros, en sus largas y moldeadas piernas, en su precioso trasero, en su blanca y seguramente suave piel...Realmente esa mujer era hermosa...quizá una de las hembras más bonitas que él haya podido conocer en su vida y en sus viajes por el universo... Sí...El había estado con muchas hembras, de distintas razas y planetas. La mayoría eran prostitutas de mundos conquistados por Freezer, a las que visitaba en mitad de alguna misión para saciar su apetito sexual y calmar sus hormonas. Para él, el sexo era una necesidad más como el comer o el dormir y lo que sus ojos ahora le mostraban le hacía recordar a cierta parte de su cuerpo y también de su mente, que llevaba varios meses sin calmar esa "necesidad". Se quedó así durante un rato, el tiempo que tardó Bulma en llegar a su tumbona y estirar su cuerpo en ella para dejar que los rayos de sol terminaran de secar su piel.

- ¡Maldita sea!. Esa mujer es más vulgar de lo que me había imaginado. ¿Como puede andar por ahí medio desnuda¿Y qué demonios hago yo mirandola así?. Sólo es una terrícola estúpida, débil e insignificante. No merece siquiera que yo sienta deseos de poseerla. ¡Maldita mujer!- Dijo el príncipe visiblemente enfurecido, y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de darse una refrescante ducha.

El príncipe se encontraba de pie, dejando que el agua lo golpeara primero en su cara y luego resbalara por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos despacio y comenzó a relajarse. El agua estaba fría y la sensación que le proporcionaba era de alivio, frescura y calma. Notó, como la tensión de sus músculos debido al entrenamiento, iba desapareciendo, así como las otras sensaciones que había experimentado hacía tan sólo unos minutos mirando por la ventana de la cocina. En ese estado de relajación, su mente empezó a trabajar...- Debo concentrarme en mi preparación. Nada debe distraerme, ni siquiera esa molesta mujer con sus artimañas femeninas. Mis objetivos únicos son superar al inútil de Kakarot, al estúpido del futuro y derrotar a esos androides. No comprendo por qué no consigo alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin...¿qué diablos hago mal?. Si no tenía bastante con Kakarot, encima aparece ese niñato del futuro que también ha logrado esa transformación. ¡Maldita sea!...¿Por qué yo...el príncipe de los saiyajins, el único de sangre real y pura, no consigo alcanzarlo?. Kakarot es un guerrero de clase baja y aún así lo logró... Maldito Kakarot...algún día me pagarás todo lo que me has hecho...¡Te derrotaré y acabaré contigo y con este maldito planeta y todos sus habitantes!.Recuperaré el puesto que me corresponde como el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, y después, conquistaré otros planetas y crearé mi propio imperio. Recuperaré todo lo que por derecho es mío y se me ha negado hasta ahora...Si...Eso haré.- Abrió los ojos y en sus labios se marcó una sonrisa a modo de victoria.


	2. Lucha de titanes

CAPITULO 2.

**Lucha de titanes**

Yamcha se dirigía en su coche en dirección a Capsule Corp para visitar a Bulma. Hacía algunos días que no se veían, ya que la temporada de béisbol estaba llegando a su fin y él se encontraba bastante ocupado con entrenamientos, concentraciones y ruedas de prensa. Se había hecho bastante famoso y se había convertido en uno de los mejores jugadores de la liga debido a sus fuertes lanzamientos con el bate, que nadie lograba superar. Todo el mundo conocía que su novia era Bulma Briefs, la famosa heredera del imperio Capsule Corp. Y eso hacía que en ocasiones, resultara molesto para él, puesto que la prensa rosa le acosaba y él no era muy amigo de ese tipo de cosas. Su vida privada era sagrada y sabía que a Bulma tampoco le hacía mucha gracia salir en publicaciones y revistas que no tuvieran nada que ver con lo meramente científico y profesional. Aparte de que de ninguna manera debía salir a la luz pública su amistad con los demás guerreros para defender la integridad de la tierra y de sus habitantes en varias ocasiones, ni su pasado en busca de las esferas del dragón. Este era un hecho en el que todos los amigos (Goku, Krilín, Ten-Sian, Chaoz, Piccolo, etc) estaban de acuerdo, ninguno rompería esa especie de pacto de silencio en cuanto a sus proezas para salvar el mundo.

Yamcha era un hombre muy atractivo y dada su condición de deportista de élite, no tenía ningún problema en atraer a muchas mujeres que le acosaban en múltiples ocasiones y esto constituía un problema en su relación con Bulma, que sabía que esto pasaba y le enojaba bastante. Estaba seguro de que ella sospechaba que él le había sido infiel alguna vez, y así había ocurrido. En alguna ocasión, después de alguna victoria importante, los directivos habían organizado fiestas para celebrarlo en algún local de moda, y a las cuales solían acudir mujeres bonitas para promocionarse y llegar a ser famosas por ser la pareja de alguna estrella del béisbol o simplemente por haberse acostado con alguno de ellos.

Pero Yamcha tenía cuidado en eso, al igual que otros jugadores casados o con novias, y sus "aventuras" nunca salían a la luz, ya sea por suerte o porque la mujer era informada por la directiva del club de ciertas reglas a la hora de relacionarse con sus estrellas. El día siguiente a esas fiestas, Yamcha despertaba en su cama con una mujer al lado que había conocido la noche anterior y vagamente recuerda el momento en que decidieron irse juntos y llevarla hasta su casa. Este efecto era debido a la cantidad de alcohol y alguna que otra cosa más que circulaban por esas fiestas.

Cuando esto ocurría, trataba de evitar ver a Bulma en unos cuantos días poniéndole alguna excusa sobre su trabajo. Eso le hacía de alguna manera olvidar lo que había pasado y presentarse días después sin ningún atisbo de culpabilidad que ella pudiera notar. De ninguna manera, quería que algo tan estúpido como eso, acabara con su relación con Bulma, tan sólo eran sesiones de sexo, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, no como cuando lo hacía con ella, era tan distinto...no era tan sólo el placer puramente sexual, había cariño, el conocerse mutuamente, sensibilidad, ternura, en definitiva: amor...y eso no lo hacía comparable con esas ocasiones, nada de eso. Solo ella le hacía volverse loco de pasión, sólo ella lo transportaba a ese mundo de sensaciones tan maravillosas...sólo ella en pleno éxtasis le decía que le amaba...y él la correspondía con un: yo también...

Mientras meditaba sobre esto último, su coche llegaba al aparcamiento de Capsule Corp. Se bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada, introdujo su código de acceso y se encaminó dentro de la casa en busca de su amada.

Hacía un rato que Bulma se había cansado de tomar el sol y decidió subir a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse. Tenía la intención de llamar a Yamcha y quedar con él para conocer ese nuevo restaurante de lujo en la ciudad y después irse a su apartamento a pasar la noche juntos como en otras ocasiones. Mientras pensaba en esto, un suspiro salió de sus labios. Parecía que su relación con Yamcha estaba entrando en la rutina: salir a cenar, de compras o al cine, ir a su apartamento o a Capsule Corp...y hacer el amor. Después de eso, otra vez varios días sin verse, y a la siguiente oportunidad, otra vez lo mismo. No sabía si Yamcha pensaba igual que ella, pero se lo preguntaría y entre los dos buscarían alguna solución. Si, estaba decidido, hoy hablarían de ello y buscarían nuevas expectativas para su relación. Aún no conocía cuales, pero estaba segura de que juntos lograrían superarlo, no en vano llevaban tantos años juntos y se conocían a la perfección el uno al otro.

Vegeta salió de la ducha, se secó su alborotado cabello y su cuerpo con una toalla y se puso una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos pantalones a juego. El entrenamiento y la relajación de la ducha le habían abierto el apetito y se disponía a bajar a la cocina para arrasar con toda la comida que hubiera en la nevera. Antes de eso, quería encontrarse con la escandalosa mujer y ordenarle que se pusiera a reparar su cámara de gravedad de inmediato. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y justo en ese momento, Bulma llegaba al suyo que se encontraba de frente. Ella seguía llevando el bikini, aunque se había puesto el pareo. Vegeta, al verla se quedó parado un momento mirándola y ella hizo lo mismo. Se percató de que los negros y penetrantes ojos del príncipe se posaron por unos segundos en su generoso escote y por un instante, pensó en taparse con sus brazos, pero le pareció estúpido. No era el único hombre que la miraba así. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la admiraran por su belleza y atributos. Es más, estaba dispuesta a vengarse del orgulloso príncipe por su última victoria en sus enfrentamientos verbales y lo iba a poner nervioso. Si, eso haría. Conseguiría que ese engreído saiyajin lo pasara mal un rato.

Vegeta, consiguió cambiar repentinamente la vista hacia el rostro de la mujer y se dirigió a ella:

- Vaya, mujer...Contigo quería hablar - ...Bulma se sorprendió al oir eso y se acercó más a él de manera insinuante y le dijo: - ¿Ah, si?...y dime...puedo saber que es lo que quieres?-. Fijó sus hermosos ojos azules en los del príncipe dejándole un poco desconcertado.

Vegeta recuperó enseguida la compostura, y añadió: - Estúpida mujer, en vez de andar por ahí medio desnuda, deberías estar reparando la cámara de gravedad. No puedo perder más el tiempo con mis entrenamientos. Necesito que la arregles de inmediato. Es una orden -.

La expresión de Bulma cambió radicalmente a una de enojo e ira y le respondió: -¿Cómo te atreves, maldito mono a hablarme así?. Yo no soy tu esclava y por si lo has olvidado, mi nombre es BUL-MA. Te recuerdo que la cámara de gravedad está así por tu culpa, y que ya se te informó de que las reparaciones llevarían algunos días en llevarse a cabo puesto que tenemos otras cosas que atender como a nuestros clientes, que por cierto, son los que nos reportan beneficios, no como tú, que solo nos produces gastos.- Alzó más su tono de voz y continuó: - Esto es una empresa y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestros clientes. ¿Lo entiendes, o tu estúpido cerebro de gorila no da para más?. ¿Y que es eso de que voy medio desnuda?. Por si no lo sabes, esto es un bikini, la prenda con la que las mujeres terrícolas se bañan en la piscina o en el mar. - Vegeta enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y su ki empezó a elevarse. Clavó su fría mirada en la mujer y le dijo también a gritos: - Me da igual lo que sea, mujer necia. Como si quieres andar en pelotas por toda la casa. Total para lo que hay que ver... Y ahora, respóndeme a una pregunta...De aquí a dos años y medio¿quieres seguir conservando la empresa y a tus estúpidos clientes?. – Preguntó con más calma.

- ¡Vaya pregunta¡Pues claro! - Respondió Bulma.

- Pues entonces será mejor que mi cámara de gravedad esté arreglada cuanto antes, para que pueda seguir entrenando y poder eliminar a esas malditas chatarras¿Lo has entendido tú ahora, mujer?. - Después de decir esto, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y dejó allí plantada a Bulma sin saber qué contestar. Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó y entró a su habitación dando un tremendo portazo y maldiciéndose por haber salido derrotada de nuevo y porque su plan de ponerle nervioso no sólo había salido mal si no que encima, la había humillado y despreciado. - ¡Maldito saiyajin, me las pagarás!-

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y se felicitaba por haber salido más que airoso de la situación en la que la mujer le quería poner, se topó con un preocupado Yamcha que acababa de entrar en la casa y escuchó el terrible portazo que Bulma dió.

- ¡Bulma¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Vaya...otra vez aquí, insecto. En vez de estar babeando por esa escandalosa mujer, deberías estar buscando un lugar donde esconderte para cuando vengan los androides. – Le dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa diabólica. - Muy gracioso, Vegeta. No sólo no voy a esconderme si no que pienso enfrentarme a ellos junto a Goku y los demás, puesto que es seguro que tu no lograrás vencerlos nunca – Respondió Yamcha.

- ¡Ja¿y tu si¿o tal vez ese enano cabezón¿o el namekiano?. Si el inútil de Kakarot quiere teneros como estorbo, allá él. Desde luego de esa forma nunca conseguirá eliminarlos – Dijo con tono irónico.

- Te recuerdo Vegeta, por si lo has olvidado, que gracias a que Goku nos tuvo a algunos de nosotros, pudo vencerte...y después te perdonó la vida. – Se defendió Yamcha.

- Estúpido insecto, debería eliminarte ahora mismo, pero sería una deshonra para mi ensuciar mis manos contigo. - Vegeta empezó a elevar su ki peligrosamente y Yamcha empezó a arrepentirse de haberle encolerizado tanto. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Vegeta y que acabaría con su vida sin mucho esfuerzo. Se puso en guardia, en previsión de que el príncipe cambiara de opinión y decidiera que no era tanta deshonra matarle en ese mismo instante. Pero Vegeta recordó que había bajado a la cocina a devorar todo lo que hubiera y que por ese insecto insignificante no merecía la pena retrasar su cena. Así que, entró a la cocina y dejó al joven dando gracias a KamiSama por dejarle vivir al menos 2 años y medio más.

Yamcha subió corriendo las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Bulma. - ¿Qué quieres ahora maldito extraterrestre?. No voy a prepararte ninguna comida¿entiendes?. Si quieres comer, háztelo tú.- El grito de Bulma casi lo hace caer del susto.

- Bulma, soy yo, Yamcha. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con voz casi temblorosa.

- ¡Yamcha! – Exclamó la mujer desde dentro. Bulma abrió la puerta y se abrazó a él fuertemente. - Perdona, creí que eras Vegeta -...dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Te ha hecho algo ese animal?.

- No. Es sólo que es un maldito cretino y hemos tenido otra de nuestras "conversaciones". Dijo Bulma algo más calmada.

- ¿Y por qué lloras?. Ya te advertí que no debías haberle permitido que se quedara en tu casa. Ese Vegeta solo te causa problemas.- Le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos.

- Ya lo sé, Yamcha, pero no tenía otra opción. Estoy segura de que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y además, sabes que lo necesitamos para detener a esos androides. Incluso Goku lo reconoció. De todas formas, mis lágrimas no son por algo que él me hizo, ha sido cuando he oído tu voz. Te he echado tanto de menos..- y diciendo esto refugió su cabeza en el pecho de él. Por supuesto, Bulma no le iba a contar a su novio que estaba llorando de rabia porque Vegeta hacía sólo unos minutos la había hecho sentirse ridícula con el numerito de ponerle nervioso con sus encantos y el cual había sido totalmente frustrado por el saiyajin.

- Yo también a ti, cariño..- Dijo Yamcha dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- Vamos, prepárate y salgamos por ahí a divertirnos juntos.-

- ¡De acuerdo!...He descubierto un nuevo restaurante y la discusión con ese engreído me ha abierto el apetito. Enseguida estaré lista, cielo - Y se dispuso a buscar entre su extenso guardarropa algo con lo que sorprender a su guapo novio.

Vegeta acabó su cena y decidió que iría volando hasta aquél lugar que un día encontró y en el cual se dedicaba a entrenar su mente y a relajarse tranquilamente.

Se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando la cocina llena de platos sucios y de envoltorios de alimentos que habían sido devorados por él. Los robots que se encargaban de las tareas del hogar empezaron a hacer su trabajo, y él los ignoró.

Después de unos minutos surcando el aire, llegó a su destino.

El paisaje que allí se mostraba era espectacular. Tenía que reconocer que este maldito planeta era hermoso. Se sentaba allí, encima de aquel saliente de esa inmensa roca y podía contemplar el atardecer en toda su plenitud. Vegeta solía quedarse en ese lugar hasta que anochecía por completo y entonces decidía dirigirse a Capsule Corp. a dormir y esperar el día siguiente para continuar su arduo entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó a Capsule Corp. se sorprendió al ver la casa totalmente a oscuras. Normalmente, cuando volvía de sus escapadas, se encontraba con la mujer mirando ese aparato extraño llamado televisor. Sus miradas se cruzaban por unos momentos, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero hoy, ella parecía no encontrarse en la casa y entonces recordó la visita de ese molesto insecto y supuso que ambos habían salido.

Casi cuando iba a entrar en su cuarto, escuchó sonidos provenientes de la habitación de enfrente y su desarrollado sentido del oído logró apreciar que eran gemidos de la mujer entremezclados con susurros del insecto. Bulma y Yamcha hacía un buen rato que habían vuelto de cenar en ese lujoso restaurante y de tomar unas copas en aquel local de moda tan exclusivo. Al llegar a casa, se subieron a la habitación de ella entre besos y risitas, y se estaban entregando el uno al otro tal como lo hacían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

- Malditos terrícolas ¡Hmpf! - Se dijo para sí el príncipe. Y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Se quitó toda la ropa y se quedó tan sólo con unos boxer. Al instante se tumbó en la cama con los brazos por detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos. De repente, en su mente salieron dibujadas las imágenes del cuerpo de Bulma después de salir de la piscina, y también del movimiento de sus senos y caderas cuando ella se le acercó y le dedicó esa mirada insinuante horas atrás. Sin quererlo, empezó a imaginarse el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de la mujer. Estaba seguro de que sería perfecto.¿Cómo sería ella en la cama?. Intuyó, dado el fuerte carácter que ella desprendía, que probablemente se comportaría con mucha pasión y desenfreno, de una forma casi salvaje...Hum...Si el llegara a poseerla, le mostraría a la mujer lo que es un verdadero hombre, haciéndola gritar de placer y llevándola al éxtasis en múltiples ocasiones. - Pero...qué demonios¿qué hago pensando todo esto?. Esa maldita mujer no merece compartir mi lecho. Claro, tanto tiempo sin sexo me hace pensar estas cosas – Se disculpó a si mismo el príncipe.

Entonces, encendió el televisor y buscó con el mando aquél canal donde por las noches solían echar imágenes de terrícolas practicando sexo y que él encontró una noche por casualidad. Le parecía bastante vulgar lo que allí se mostraba, eso sin contar que claramente se notaba que estaban actuando. Pero al menos, le servía para conseguir excitarse de una forma más rápida y así poder aplacar esa necesidad, al menos durante un tiempo. Cuando terminó, apagó el televisor y se quedó profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Desilusiones y recuerdos

**CAPITULO 3.**

Desilusiones y recuerdos 

Amaneció un día soleado en Capsule Corp. y los cuerpos de dos amantes se encontraban casi inmóviles, tan sólo su pecho se movía por la tranquila respiración. La sesión de anoche los había dejado agotados y ninguno de los dos despertaba a pesar de que los primeros rayos del sol del día impactaban directamente en sus rostros...

De repente, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de la habitación de enfrente, hizo que Bulma se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos: - Ese Vegeta¿por qué diablos tuvo que dar ese portazo?. Ah...qué hora es?. - El despertador que se encontraba en su mesilla marcaba las 8 de la mañana. - Uff...debería levantarme y ponerme con la reparación de esa maldita cámara de gravedad para que así ese mono arrogante me deje en paz de una vez. - Se fijó en el hombre que yacía a su lado. Yamcha, su querido Yamcha. Sabía que en cuanto despertara, desayunarían juntos y luego se marcharía para no volverse a ver en unos cuantos días más, para después repetir lo mismo. Empezaba a cansarse de esta situación. El hombre se encontraba tumbado boca abajo durmiendo profundamente y Bulma se echó encima de él y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello suavemente. Esto hizo que Yamcha se despertara y se giró lentamente. - Buenos días, Bulma.- Dijo, y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Buenos días, Yamcha.- Se acercó más a él y le besó suavemente. -Tenemos que hablar -

- Tú diras, preciosa. Soy todo oídos. – Le contestó con una sonrisa picara.

- Yamcha, respóndeme con sinceridad¿qué opinas de nuestra relación?.- Esa pregunta sorprendió un poco al hombre y se incorporó en la cama, quedando apoyado sobre el cabecero.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta, cielo?.Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo y lo que siento por ti. -

- No es eso lo que te pregunto, Yamcha. - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una expresión de seriedad que alarmó al hombre. - ¿No crees que estamos entrando en la rutina?. Siempre es lo mismo...te vas a trabajar, yo me quedo aquí, no nos vemos en varios días y cuando lo hacemos, salimos a divertirnos y luego a hacer el amor. ¿No piensas que necesitamos cambiar el rumbo de nuestra relación y encaminarlo hacia alguna meta, hacia algo que nos ilusione a los dos?. – Dijo con melancolía.

Yamcha se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego añadió: - Bulma, entiendo que desees que estemos más tiempo juntos, pero sólo hay que esperar a que termine la temporada y después me vendré aquí contigo.-

- Pero después empezará otra de nuevo y todo volverá ser como ahora -Le interrumpió Bulma.

- Entonces¿qué sugieres?.¿Quieres que deje el béisbol y mi carrera?.Recuerda que tú también te encierras durante horas en tu laboratorio y tu trabajo en la empresa te lleva mucho tiempo.-

- Yo no he dicho eso, Yamcha.- El tono de voz de la mujer empezó a subir. Se estaba empezando a enfadar porque su novio no se había percatado de lo que ella quería decirle, o eso..o tal vez era que lo disimulaba. – Yamcha, ambos tenemos casi 30 años. Ya estoy cansada de llevar la misma vida que cuando tenía 20. Siento la necesidad de buscar algo que me obligue a seguir adelante y quiero compartirlo contigo. Sabes que siempre rechacé la idea de que nos casáramos porque no es un canon con el que me sienta identificada, a ambos nos gusta tener nuestro espacio, pero es como si me sintiera vacía...como si me faltara algo..- .Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus azules ojos.

El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. – Bulma, lo que te ocurre es que estás nerviosa por lo de esos androides. Temes que no podamos vencerlos y que por eso, debes vivir intensamente estos dos años y medio que restan. Te confieso que yo a veces también pienso lo mismo, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente. Tenemos la ventaja de saber lo que pasará gracias a ese joven del futuro y es algo esperanzador, y eso sin contar con que Goku nunca nos ha defraudado y estoy seguro de que no le va a llevar mucho tiempo acabar con ellos.-

Bulma se soltó de repente de sus brazos y se le quedó mirando con expresión de enfado: - Por Dios, Yamcha. Nunca he dudado de Goku y se que acabará con esa amenaza. No es eso lo que me preocupa. - Cambió su expresión a otra de amargura y le dijo suavemente: - Yamcha...¿tu me quieres?.-

- Sabes que te adoro, Bulma.- Le dijo, para inmediatamente besarla apasionadamente, como para demostrarle su amor.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, ella le miró fijamente. Su rostro se iluminó de repente y le dijo con suavidad: - Entonces...tengamos un hijo juntos. -

Yamcha se quedó atónito con lo que acababa de escuchar y la abrazó mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras de la mujer. Un hijo...Nunca se le había pasado por la imaginación ser padre, y menos ahora. Tampoco se lo esperaba de Bulma, ella siempre había sido demasiado independiente, nunca la había visto interesarse especialmente por los niños de otras personas. A él tampoco le llamaban la atención, entonces..¿por qué ella le estaba pidiendo eso?. Nunca se lo habían planteado y desde que empezaron a tener sexo, ambos se preocuparon de que ella no quedara embarazada. ¿A qué venía ahora ese repentino instinto de maternidad?. - ¿Estás segura de eso, Bulma?. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?. Te confieso que yo no me lo había planteado jamás. Es más, creo que esa es una decisión que debemos pensar con mucho detenimiento. Un hijo nos cambiará la vida a ambos, y si te soy sincero, no creo que sea el momento más adecuado...al menos no para mí. - Repuso, bajando la mirada...

Ella se incorporó y lo interrumpió: - Ah...¿y cuando crees que será ese momento?. Dentro de un año, de dos o tal vez nunca?- Dijo visiblemente alterada mientras las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No lo sé, Bulma...yo... – Contestó Yamcha.

- Por supuesto que no es el momento adecuado para ti, y está visto que nunca lo será. Se te ve muy feliz con tu vida de ahora. Eres famoso, haces lo que te gusta y no te falta el dinero, y encima no tienes que dar explicaciones de lo que haces o no haces. Cuando te da la gana, vienes a verme, echamos un polvo y te largas de nuevo. Lo que yo te propongo cambiaría tu vida, tendrías una responsabilidad y eso a ti no te agrada en absoluto, porque lo único que te importa es andar por ahí exhibiéndote con esas fans tuyas. Para ti yo sólo soy una diversión más¿no es cierto?.- Dijo con enfado.

Yamcha también alzó la voz porque las palabras de la mujer le estaban hiriendo: - Eso no es cierto, Bulma y no creo que me merezca todo lo que estás diciendo de mí. Sabes de sobra que te amo, pero no siempre van a ser las cosas cómo y cuándo tú dices. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que esperemos un tiempo más. -

- No quiero y no puedo esperar más¿es que no lo entiendes?. Pero ya da igual, está claro que no te apetece estar unido a mí por más tiempo. Sólo estás conmigo para seguir la costumbre de tantos años.-

- Esta bien, Bulma. No quiero seguir con esta discusión. Lo mejor será que me vaya y retomemos el tema cuando te encuentres más tranquila.- ..Diciendo esto, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Bulma le observaba mientras se vestía pero no le prestaba atención. Estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, a descargar toda su furia. -¿Lo ves, ahora te marchas, estás huyendo, Yamcha. Vegeta tiene razón al decir que eres un maldito cobarde. -

Yamcha había acabado de vestirse, y escuchar estas palabras lo hizo enojarse bastante. ¿Cómo podía ella llamarle cobarde después de que dio su vida por intentar salvarla a ella y a los demás habitantes de la tierra?. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió escaleras abajo sin contestarle.

Bulma no estaba dispuesta a que se fuera sin que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle, y decidió ir tras de él...Agarró la sábana y rodeó su cuerpo desnudo con ella a modo de vestido y le siguió.

Cuando él llegó abajo, ella se quedó en mitad de la escalera y continuó con sus reproches:

- Eso es, vete. Vete de una maldita vez y no se te ocurra volver a poner los pies en esta casa - Dijo llorando y llena de ira.

Yamcha se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando seriamente: - Bulma, no estás hablando en serio. Ahora me marcho y espero que te ayude a tranquilizarte.Te llamaré.-

- Ni se te ocurra llamarme¿me oyes?. No voy a ponerme al teléfono. No te necesito, Yamcha.- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Yamcha prefirió no contestar a esas palabras y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, salió de ella, cogió su coche y se marchó pisando a fondo el acelerador, fruto del estado de ansiedad que tenía, y dejando un rastro de humo tras de si.

Vegeta había decidido dejar por unos instantes su entrenamiento para acercarse a la cocina a comer algo. Mientras estaba buscando en la nevera, empezó a escuchar las voces que provenían de la parte de arriba de la casa. Salió fuera de la cocina y presenció los gritos que Bulma le profesaba a Yamcha desde la escalera. Ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a su presencia, y parecía no importarles lo más mínimo que él estuviera allí, sobre todo a la mujer que no paraba de gritar, y de ese modo, estaba consiguiendo que Vegeta se enojara bastante. Justo cuando iba a recriminarle por eso, Yamcha se marchó, y ella se quedó en mitad de la escalera con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas..

- Maldita mujer. ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa más que pegar esos alaridos?. Un día de estos vas a conseguir que me estallen los oídos.- Le dijo visiblemente alterado el principe.

Bulma dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba el príncipe y con todas sus fuerzas le gritó: - Esta es mi casa y grito lo que me da la gana¿te enteras, mono estúpido?. Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, largarte como soléis hacer todos los hombres. ¡Malditos seáis!. ¡Os odioooo!.- Y diciendo esto, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones corriendo, sin percatarse de que la sábana se le había escurrido por la espalda, dejándola completamente visible y también una buena parte de sus nalgas.

Esta visión dejó desconcertado al príncipe y no reaccionó ante las palabras de Bulma.

- Esta mujer cada día está más loca. Últimamente no hace nada más que pasearse medio desnuda por la casa. ¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme e insultarme así?...Grrr...Debería eliminarla por su osadía. Ya me tiene harto.-

Bulma llegó a su habitación corriendo y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y siguió llorando sin parar. En esos momentos nada ni nadie podría consolarla. Se sentía como una basura, humillada, despreciada. Todos sus sueños se habían echado a perder. Quería morir en ese instante, cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás.

Ese día se lo pasó encerrada en su habitación y no salió para nada.Quería estar sola y la amargura que tenía le había quitado las ganas de comer. Tumbada en la cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no movía un solo músculo de su cara. Habían pasado ya muchas horas y estaba comenzando a anochecer. De repente, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y se quedó dormida, fruto del cansancio y de la desesperación.

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despertó recordando que la mujer, el día anterior, no había trabajado en la reparación de su cámara, ya que no salió de su cuarto en todo el día. Se levantó y se vistió con su habitual traje de batalla, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación de Bulma para obligarla a ponerse a trabajar en ello. Agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a girarlo con dureza, pero desistió de ese hecho. Imaginó que después del numerito de ayer, ella aún estaría dormida y agotada y él necesitaba que estuviera en plena forma para reparar la cámara...

Pensó en marcharse y dejarla dormir durante unas horas más, pero no..él no podía esperar más tiempo. ¿Quién se creía que era esa terrícola para no obedecer sus órdenes?. Ahora mismo entraría allí y, si fuera preciso, la llevaría a rastras hasta la cámara de gravedad.

Justo cuando iba a hacer estallar la puerta con su ira, la puerta se abrió y una sorprendida Bulma apareció tras ella.

- Vegeta, querías alguna cosa? - Le dijo tranquilamente.

El notó en su cara la tristeza y sus preciosos ojos azules aún se encontraban algo hinchados por los intensos llantos. Esos ojos...La primera vez que los vio le parecieron extraños pero a la vez hermosos. Ese intenso color azul que tenían dejaban al príncipe desconcertado en numerosas ocasiones cuando ella fijaba su mirada en él.

- Mujer, ahora mismo te ordeno que te pongas inmediatamente con la reparación de la cámara de gravedad. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a demorar más mis entrenamientos .Y no acepto un no por respuesta¿me oyes? – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bulma se le quedó mirando y le respondió: - Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma, no sé cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. Y con respecto a tus órdenes, te informo que después de desayunar, ducharme y vestirme me pondré con la dichosa reparación, pero no por que tú me lo mandes, si no porque así me distraigo y porque estoy ansiosa de verla ya arreglada para que no andes molestándome más con ese tema¿de acuerdo?.- Diciendo esto último pasó por delante del príncipe y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Tenía bastante hambre. No había comido nada en todo el día anterior y su estómago estaba empezando a molestarle.

Vegeta la siguió y se mostró más calmado que hace unos minutos. Pronto volvería a reanudar sus entrenamientos con la gravedad aumentada al máximo. Ya faltaba poco para que consiguiera superar el nivel de super-saiyajin. Con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a saciar su voraz apetito con un copioso desayuno al estilo saiyajin.

Mientras daba vueltas al café, Bulma pensaba que no quería recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior. Al despertar esa mañana, estuvo casi por quedarse de nuevo en la cama y no moverse de allí, pero¿a dónde le iba a llevar eso, a ninguna parte. ¿De qué serviría lamentarse todo el tiempo?.Ella era una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Había pasado por situaciones muy peligrosas en su vida, nada ni nadie iba a conseguir doblegarla, ni siquiera ese malnacido de Yamcha, que la había despreciado de esa forma.

Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida...Si, su vida...Hasta los 16 años todo le fue fácil. Su padre era uno de los hombres más ricos y populares del mundo, el famoso inventor de las cápsulas hoi-poi, y nada le faltaba. Pero ella necesitaba algo más, quería ver mundo, conocer otros lugares y personas. Su curiosidad por aprender y conocer la llevó a subir a aquél viejo desván de su casa y encontrar aquella leyenda sobre las esferas del dragón que cumplen cualquier deseo que se le pida. Aquel día no podía ser más feliz, justamente era lo que ella buscaba: viajes, aventuras, y sobre todo, lograr conseguir su deseo: encontrar un novio, digno de ella, guapo, inteligente y apuesto. Se lo pediría al dragón. Si...eso haría. Utilizó sus grandes habilidades heredadas de su padre para la tecnología y creó el famoso radar del dragón con el que podía detectar las bolas en cualquier parte del mundo...¡Qué inteligente era!.

Con el radar, una caja de cápsulas con todos los vehículos necesarios para su búsqueda y con algo de dinero, se encaminó hacia su aventura, sin saber que aquél viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Al primero que conoció fue a Goku...Su querido Goku...era sólo un niño. ¿Quien iba a decirle entonces que aquél inocente niño era un extraterrestre de otra galaxia y que algún día llegaría a ser el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo?. Comenzó poco a poco a tomarle cariño y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Recuerda perfectamente la punzada que sintió en su corazón cuando él murió en la batalla contra su hermano Raditz, lo mucho que le dolió. Estaba segura de que no existe en todo el universo nadie con el corazón tan puro como el suyo, con tantos y tan buenos sentimientos. Fue una suerte para todos, y también para él, que se golpeara la cabeza siendo un bebé y que no llegara a cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada y que no era otra mas que conquistar la tierra y aniquilar a todos sus habitantes.

Mientras continuaba su búsqueda de las esferas, pasó por innumerables peligros y conoció a otros amigos, tales como Oolong y Poar y también a Yamcha, el hombre que logró conquistar su corazón nada más verlo: Tan joven, atractivo y un guerrero formidable, y aún recuerda lo tímido que era con las mujeres. Nada que ver con el Yamcha de ahora, al que acosan todas las féminas, cosa que a él parece no desagradarle demasiado. Ella fue la que logró que él se deshiciera de su timidez. Cuando su deseo del dragón fue frustrado, pensó que nunca encontraría al hombre de su vida y entonces se fijó en Yamcha. Se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba pedir un deseo a ningún dragón. La persona que buscaba estaba frente a ella, y no lo dejaría ir nunca...hasta ahora...

En varias ocasiones más necesitaron buscar de nuevo las esferas del dragón y cada nuevo peligro, cada nueva amenaza, hacían que ella se sintiera más viva, con más ganas de hacer cosas y realizar sueños. La última vez fue cuando viajaron a aquel planeta llamado Namek. De eso hace tan sólo un año y medio aproximadamente. Allí vivió y sufrió los momentos más difíciles y de más tensión de toda su vida. Jamás pasó tanto miedo como durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones perdió la esperanza de volver sana y salva a la Tierra.

Si...La vida que ella eligió fue la más difícil, la más peligrosa y también la más intensa. A sus casi 30 años, ella había experimentado muchas más cosas que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que habitan el planeta. Si...Con su fortaleza de espíritu y su carácter indomable logró ganarle la batalla a todos los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, sin siquiera saber luchar y con su débil fuerza física. Nunca sintió la necesidad de aprender artes marciales ni técnicas de lucha¿para qué, no eran necesarias ni tampoco lo son ahora. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos con su vida, era un nuevo obstáculo, una nueva prueba a superar. Y lo conseguiría...Vaya que si... No en vano ella era la gran Bulma Briefs, la mujer que un día decidió cambiar su destino, sin importarle el precio a pagar.

Después de acabar su café y dejando atrás esos recuerdos, se duchó y se vistió con un mono de trabajo con el emblema de Capsule Corp. Se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad a continuar con los trabajos de reparación, que habían sido abandonados por sus técnicos al llegar a un punto en la tecnología de dicha cámara, que tan sólo ella y su padre podrían comprender.

Vegeta la esperaba allí, en su pose habitual, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto en su rostro que iba entre la desesperación y el enfado general.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, mujer. Ya estaba decidido a ir a buscarte y traerte aquí a rastras – Empezó a decir.

- No seas tan impaciente, Vegeta. Te dije que me pondría hoy mismo con ello y aquí estoy.- Mientras decía esto, cogió las herramientas que necesitaba y las colocó en el suelo, introdujo un código de acceso en el panel de mandos y una compuerta se abrió al instante. Se quedó observando aquel remolino de cables y circuitos quemados y exclamó: - ¡Uff!...Aquí hay bastantes daños visibles, creo que esto me llevará más tiempo del que pensaba. No es necesario que estés ahí vigilándome, Vegeta. ¿Por qué no entrenas en el jardín o te vas a dar una vuelta?. Yo te avisaré en cuanto todo esté perfectamente arreglado -

- ¡Hmpf! - Eso fue lo que exclamó el príncipe y se dirigió, con mala gana, fuera de la cámara.

Vegeta realizó algunos ejercicios en el jardín, pero pensó que estaba gastando sus energías en vano, puesto que sin la gravedad necesaria, no iba a avanzar en nada su rapidez ni su técnica. Asi que, decidió irse a su cuarto a esperar. Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca y volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia sus objetivos:

- Nada ni nadie impedirá que me convierta en el ser más poderoso del universo. Lo lograré, al precio que sea. No me importa lo que ocurra después. Está claro que todo el poder que poseo ahora es fruto de mis esfuerzos, de todas las batallas que he librado en mi vida, mis entrenamientos, y sobre todo, mi tenacidad. Desde el día en que mi padre, el rey Vegeta, me ordenó que empezara a luchar, a aprender a controlar mi fuerza y mi espíritu, no he parado de combatir. Y he ido mejorando cada día más. Por eso, cuando Freezer decidió dejarme con vida y obligó a mi padre a que me entregara a él y a su ejército, me dije a mí mismo que algún día yo sería más poderoso que él, conseguiría arrebatarle su puesto y le haría pagar su osadía. Pero sabía que lograr alcanzar ese poder me llevaría algún tiempo y no podía hacer otra cosa más que aprovecharme de todas las batallas y encargos sucios que el tirano nos encomendaba a Raditz, a Nappa y a mi, para poco a poco ir aumentando mi nivel de combate, perfeccionando mis técnicas y adquiriendo mayor rapidez en mis movimientos. Toda mi ira contenida hacia aquél tirano, era descargada en aquellas invasiones a planetas de otras galaxias. Todo ser viviente que encontraba, era aniquilado sin piedad alguna. El sufrimiento de aquellos seres y sus ruegos para que sus vidas fueran perdonadas, no me afectaban lo más mínimo. Es más, los torturaba por ser tan débiles y sin ningún tipo de orgullo por su parte. Pero había que pagar un precio demasiado alto...Estaban las continuas vejaciones y torturas a las que fuimos sometidos. Sobre todo yo, que al ser el príncipe de la raza que él tanto odiaba y aniquiló por temor a que nos reveláramos, descargaba toda su ira y desprecio hacia mi persona. Por más que nos esforzábamos en conquistar planetas que él nos ordenaba y por más que fingíamos sumisión y respeto, nada parecía calmar su aversión hacia nuestra raza. Pero mi objetivo y mi razón de vivir hacían que yo viera en esas humillaciones, una forma más de aumentar mi poder. Cuanto más odio existiera en mi alma, cuanta más crueldad, cuanta más ira, menos trabajo me iba a costar conseguir aumentar mi poder.

Mi plan estaba en marcha y todo el que se pusiera en mi camino, perecería en el intento.

Uno de mis mayores logros en cuanto a mis poderes, fue el de aprender a detectar el ki. Esa habilidad la aprendí en el planeta en el que ahora me encuentro. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Kakarot ,y si algo debo agradecerle a ese estúpido, es que mientras luchaba contra él y contra sus aliados, yo aprendí esa técnica sin dificultad alguna, y eso me proporcionaba una gran ventaja ante muchos de los sicarios de Freezer, pero no ante él, puesto que imaginé que él ya la conocía y más tarde se demostró que yo no estaba equivocado en mis afirmaciones.

Ese fue uno de los motivos que me impulsó a ir a Namek. Después de los combates librados en la Tierra, y de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, mi poder aumentó considerablemente, capacidad que sólo los saiyajins tenemos. También me inspiró la idea de hacerme con esas bolas mágicas y conseguir la vida eterna. No debía permitir que Freezer se hiciera con ellas o todos mis esfuerzos por vengarme hubieran sido en vano. Si es preciso, moriría en el intento, pero debía ir allí y mostrarle de una vez a ese maldito lagarto quién era el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Desde el primer momento, quise que todos, incluido Freezer, supieran que les había traicionado. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que iría mandando a sus más leales guerreros a que me eliminaran y que él no se molestaría en hacerlo, no hasta que se demostrara que yo era un digno rival suyo.

El primero fue Dodoria, ese asqueroso mutante de color rosado y con unas extrañas protuberancias en su piel que le hacían parecer más repugnante de lo que ya era. Mientras se acercaba a la posición donde yo me encontraba, recordé los momentos en que él y Zarbón nos trataban como si fuéramos escoria. Se burlaban de nuestra raza y de su misteriosa extinción. Ahora, ese ser inmundo iba a pagar todas sus ofensas. Pero antes, le iba a demostrar la nueva técnica aprendida. Detectar el ki y esconderlo a mi antojo. Quería que temblara ante mi poder, que supiera que tan sólo le quedaban unos minutos de vida. Así fue. Lo aniquilé sin ningún problema y aquello me produjo un placer inmenso...el placer de un trabajo bien hecho. Si...todo estaba saliendo como lo planeé.

Más tarde apareció Zarbón. Ese presumido engreído y afeminado que se vanagloriaba de ser el preferido de su amado Freezer. Todo el mundo sospechaba de su relación con él, pero a mi no me cabía duda alguna, puesto que en una ocasión, cuando yo contaba con unos 14 años, lo sorprendí observándome de una manera asquerosa. Me prometí a mi mismo que sería capaz de abandonar mi venganza contra Freezer y morir antes de que ese tipo me pusiera una mano encima. Por suerte para mí, nunca lo intentó, nunca supe si fue Freezer el que lo evitó o tal vez el mismo Zarbón que intuyó que yo no sería nunca una presa fácil para sus juegos sexuales. Desde aquél mismo instante, juré que algún día acabaría con su vida con mis propias manos, pero no logré vencerle en nuestro primer enfrentamiento. Me dejó con vida, y no sólo eso, Freezer le ordenó que me transportara hasta su nave para allí curar mis heridas para después ocuparse él personalmente de mí. Grave error...Otra vez aumenté aún más mi fuerza y no podía creer que la fortuna me sonriera de esa forma.

Cuando estuve restablecido completamente, huí de la nave no sin antes arrebatarle a Freezer 5 bolas mágicas. Esto hizo que el tirano se enfureciera como nunca lo había visto antes y ordenó a Zarbon, bajo amenaza de muerte, que fuera tras de mí.

Entonces, encontré a esos molestos terrícolas. ¿Qué demonios impulsó a un niño, a un insignificante y enano hombre y a una mujer a viajar hasta Namek?. Después supe que ellos desconocían la existencia de Freezer y que habían realizado ese viaje para reunir las siete esferas y así devolver a la vida a sus amigos caídos en la batalla contra Nappa y contra mí en la Tierra. ¡Qué ilusos¡Ja!. Ahí fue la primera vez que la vi. Noté que estaba aterrorizada ante mi presencia, sus azules ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos y sus labios estaban temblando, asi como todo su frágil cuerpo. Intuí que era hermosa, pero no pude fijarme durante más tiempo puesto que ya había notado la presencia de Zarbón acercándose y yo lo estaba esperando...esperando para mi añorada venganza.

Me libré de él sin ninguna dificultad ante los gritos y la mirada atónita de la mujer y del enano cabezón, que parecía haber aumentado también su poder, pero reconoció que no era el suficiente como para lograr vencerme. Les exigí que me entregaran la bola de dragón que tenían en su poder y accedieron con cierta resignación. Yo no podía estar más feliz. Tenía en mi poder todas las bolas mágicas y había eliminado a dos de los seres que más detestaba en mi vida. Dado mi estado de magnífico humor, decidí dejarles con vida y me marché.

Después hizo su aparición el estúpido escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales de Freezer. Todos ellos me sacaban de quicio, pero el que más repulsión me daba era Gundo, aquél ser enano de color verdoso y ojos saltones, que dominaba poderes extrasensoriales y era capaz de detener el tiempo. Recordé con ira los momentos en los que él trataba de humillarme y yo me defendía ante sus ataques haciendo constar el repugnante hedor que desprendía su asqueroso cuerpo. Y eso le enfurecía, pero siendo conocedor de que mi poder era superior al suyo, el muy cobarde se escudaba entre sus compañeros, los cuales aún eran más fuertes que yo y conseguían burlarse de mi, mientras que yo me resignaba y esperaba mi momento. Esos estúpidos algún día tendrán que arrodillarse ante mi, para luego después ser eliminados.

Cuando aquel rayo de mi energía sesgó la cabeza de Gundo, sentí de nuevo ese placer. Tantos años esperando este momento, tantas humillaciones y vejaciones...Sentía que todo ello había merecido la pena.

También percibí la misma sensación en el momento en que acabé con la vida de Reecome y de Burter, ante las protestas ridículas del imbécil de Kakarot que pretendía dejarlos con vida después de que él mismo los derrotara.

Eliminar a Jeece fue tarea fácil para mí. Había vuelto a acrecentar mi fuerza debido a que logré sobrevivir a la enorme paliza que me propinó Reecome antes de ser vencido por Kakarot.

Hubiera acabado también con la vida del patético capitán Gineu pisoteándole, pero otra vez Kakarot insistió en que lo dejara vivir, y en esta ocasión le hice caso, pensando que peor que la muerte, su mayor castigo sería permanecer el resto de su miserable vida en el cuerpo de una insignificante rana.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido eliminados por mí. No creo haber sentido nunca la fuerza de la adrenalina correr por mis venas como en aquella ocasión. Mi gozo era tan grande que notaba la necesidad de gritar...y de reir...Si...Reir como nunca lo había hecho, con tanta furia que lograría que se me escuchara en cualquier parte del universo. Pero eso lo realizaría después. Aún quedaba lo más difícil: Acabar con Freezer. A él le tenía reservado otra manera distinta de morir. Lo haría sufrir, lo torturaría hasta el punto de que implorara que yo acabara cuanto antes con su miserable existencia.

Pero el maldito era aún más poderoso de lo que yo, y cualquiera que lo conociera, hubiéramos imaginado jamás. Me venció y volvió a humillar sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y al final acabó con mi vida.

Jamás volví a sentir mayor dolor que el que me produjo aquel rayo de energía impactando en mi pecho. El dolor físico no era comparable con el de mi alma. Ninguna humillación ni tortura sufrida en mi vida podían superar a lo que sentí en aquellos instantes...antes de morir. Traté con mis palabras de hacérselo notar a Kakarot, y éste consiguió derrotar a Freezer, gracias a su repentina transformación en supersaiyajin. Pero el muy imbécil no terminó con él y tuvo que ser aquél muchacho del futuro el que lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando Freezer llegó hace tan sólo unos meses a la Tierra dispuesto a cobrar venganza.

Maldito Kakarot¿cómo es posible que alguien con esos estúpidos sentimientos lograra ser un super-saiyajin?. Tal vez, a mi me esté costando tanto llegar a ese nivel, debido a que yo, y sólo yo, por mi estirpe y linaje, merezco ser el único y legendario super-saiyajin, el que más poder tenga y al que todos tendrán que admirar y reverenciar, incluidos Kakarot y el mocoso del futuro. Tan sólo tengo que entrenarme y esperar...Esperar...Si...Siempre supe esperar mi momento, y presiento que está cerca...muy cerca...-

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro antes de quedarse dormido.

Bulma llevaba ya varias horas trabajando en la cámara de gravedad y decidió darse un descanso. Se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo y después continuar con la reparación. Entonces se fijó que Vegeta no andaba por allí. - ¿Dónde habría ido ese condenado extraterrestre?. Tampoco ha venido a comer porque la nevera está llena, qué raro...Bueno, ya volverá. No creo que pase mucho tiempo más sin que venga a preguntarme cuánto falta para que acabe.-

Así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas más y la puerta de la cámara se abrió. Detrás de ella, apareció la figura de Bulma, con rasgos visibles de cansancio y sorprendiéndose de haber pasado tantas horas allí, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. - Esto si que es extraño. Vegeta no ha aparecido en todo el día¿dónde estará?. -

Empezó a bostezar y se dirigió dentro de la casa para subir a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la cocina y comer algo rápido. Subió lentamente las escaleras y antes de entrar a su cuarto, la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta se abrió inesperadamente, apareciendo él entre las sombras y logrando que Bulma se asustara con esta acción.

- ¡Dios mío, Vegeta! Me has asustado. ¿Dónde has estado metido durante todo el día?.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer. Dime¿ya está arreglada mi cámara?.- Dijo seriamente el príncipe.

- Tan amable como siempre. Sí, ya casi está. Al final no era tan grave como yo pensaba. Tan sólo faltan algunos pequeños detalles que mañana terminaré porque ahora estoy tan cansada que no puedo concentrarme más en ello. - No terminó de decir la frase cuando se percató de que el hombre que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella se encontraba vestido con tan sólo unos boxer. La imagen del cuerpo casi desnudo del hombre, con aquella prenda que dejaba entrever perfectamente sus atributos masculinos, provocó que ella se fijara con más detenimiento en las demás partes de su musculoso cuerpo. Sus pectorales y sus pronunciadas abdominales, seguido de sus poderosos brazos y piernas, hacían reconocer a Bulma lo tremendamente atractivo que era Vegeta. Su rostro era casi perfecto, tan varonil...Y estaba segura de que las otras partes de su cuerpo que no enseñaba no tenían nada que envidiar a las que sí estaban visibles. De pronto, Vegeta se sintió observado de una manera extraña por la mujer y eso no le incomodó en absoluto, le divertía pensar que ella se escandalizaría por mostrarse casi desnudo en su presencia y, de paso, conseguiría vengarse por las otras veces en las que ella lo hizo con él.

- Bien - Dijo. - Procura dormirte lo antes posible porque mañana te despertaré temprano y acabarás la maldita reparación.- Y diciendo esto, se introdujo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin mirarla siquiera.

Bulma se quedó parada unos instantes y se percató de que había estado observándolo sin poner cuidado en que no se notara. Se sintió avergonzada por ello, porque estaba segura de que el príncipe se había dado cuenta de la exploración visual a la que había sido sometido por parte de ella. Decidió que no iba a pensar más en ello y quitándose el mono de trabajo, y sólo con su ropa interior, se introdujo en la cama y se acostó. A los pocos segundos, el cansancio hizo su aparición, y ella se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARA...


	4. La gran Bulma Briefs

**CAPITULO 4.**

**La gran Bulma Briefs.**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se encontraba ya despierto, y asomado a la ventana, contemplaba el amanecer. Se había ya puesto su traje de batalla y estaba ansioso por retomar su entrenamiento en la cámara. A los pocos minutos, con un evidente estado de nerviosismo, se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer para obligarla a ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta directamente y entró. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la terraza y corrió las cortinas rudamente con sus manos y exclamó:

- Levántate de una vez, mujer. - Entre el grito del hombre y los rayos de sol que fueron directamente a parar a sus ojos, Bulma se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. - ¡Dios mío, ¿qué pasa? - .Inmediatamente descubrió a Vegeta que estaba parado enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados y con expresión divertida.

- ¿Pero como te atreves a entrar en mi cuarto de esa forma y sin llamar siquiera?. Eres un maleducado. – Gritó. Al instante, se dio cuenta de que la sábana sólo le tapaba de cintura para abajo, dejando visible su torso tan sólo cubierto por un sugerente sostén negro. Un acto reflejo le hizo colocar sus brazos sobre su pecho y exclamó: - ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, maldito pervertido! -

- Ahora que ya estas despierta, me iré. Pero si en quince minutos no estás abajo, yo mismo vendré a buscarte, y créeme, no será agradable para ti.- Diciendo esto, se marchó dando un terrible portazo.

- ¿Pero quién se cree que es para tratarme así?. ¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan odiosos?..¿Quince minutos?..¡Ja, va listo!..Ya puede estar esperándome sentado. - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Entonces, se le ocurrió que ese hombre no tendría ningún reparo, pasado el cuarto de hora, en entrar en su cuarto y después a la ducha si fuera necesario, así que se dirigió a la puerta, la entreabrió un poco y sólo asomó la cabeza por ella - ¡Vaya!. No está aquí. Debe haber bajado al piso inferior.- Pensó.

- ¡Vegeta, ¿estás por ahí?...Vegetaaaa!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El príncipe estaba pegado a la pared que daba a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados cuando los gritos que provenían de arriba lo alertaron. – Maldita mujer, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?. ¿A que vienen esos alaridos?. ¿Acaso te has vuelto más loca de lo que ya estás?. - Exclamó desde su posición.

- Escucha Vegeta, quince minutos no es suficiente. Aún tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Necesito que me des más tiempo.- Dijo Bulma bajando el tono de voz.

- Me da igual lo que necesites. Tan solo te quedan 10 minutos porque acaban de pasar los primeros cinco. – Vegeta estaba empezando a enojarse.

- ¿Por qué no dejas razonar a tu cerebro por una vez en tu vida?. Ya has visto que estoy levantada, ¿no?. ¿Acaso crees que voy a pasarme encerrada todo e día aquí o que?.- Bulma no podía creer lo tozudo que era ese hombre.

- ¡Está bien!. Media hora. Ni un minuto más, ¿entendido? – Dijo Vegeta pensando que no le quedaba otra opción.

- De acuerdo. Será suficiente con media hora - y diciendo esto, la mujer cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pasado un rato, y sin haber cambiado de postura, Vegeta se fijó en el reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente, que le indicaba que hacía unos segundos que el plazo que le había dado a Bulma, se había cumplido. Frunció el ceño, y visiblemente enojado, se encaminó hacia el primer escalón de la escalera.

Justo cuando iba a realizar este acto, una sonriente Bulma apareció en la parte superior y le dijo: - Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Lo ves?. No me gusta ser impuntual.-

Vegeta la miró con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta para dirigir sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad, mientras la mujer lo seguía.

Cuando llegaron allí, ella se puso a trabajar y él no dejó de observarla en ningún momento. Le divertía mirar a aquella mujer tan presumida rodeada de herramientas, arrodillada en el suelo y hurgando en aquella maraña de cables y hierros. Su mono se había ensuciado y el cabello lo tenía visiblemente enredado. Bulma refunfuñaba cada vez que alguno de los comandos que ella introducía en el panel, no respondía como ella esperaba, pero esto no le hacía desanimarse y continuaba con su tarea..

Vegeta se sorprendió admirando el empeño que ponía la mujer en su trabajo. Estaba claro que no iba a ceder hasta que no lograra que todo funcionara correctamente. Realmente esa mujer era extraña, y parecía que de todos los humanos que había conocido, ella era la más inteligente.

Pasadas unas dos horas aproximadamente: - ¡Por fin! ¡Lo he conseguido! – exclamó Bulma exaltada.

Hacía un buen rato que Vegeta había decidido sentarse en el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando el grito de victoria de la mujer lo sobresaltó haciendo que su ki se elevara como en un acto reflejo. – Pero..¿qué demonios? – Se asustó el príncipe. Y fijando sus ojos llenos de ira en Bulma, le dijo con su voz ronca y el tono de voz bastante alto: - Mujer, la próxima vez que grites de esa forma, te haré callar para siempre. -

- ¿Es esa tu manera de darme las gracias porque haya terminado de reparar tu camara?. No eres más que un maldito desagradecido. Bueno, ahí la tienes. Ya puedes empezar con tus entrenamientos suicidas de una vez. - Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí.

Vegeta hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mujer y se dirigió al panel para poner la gravedad en 300 unidades y empezar sus ejercicios.

El saiyajin no salió de la cámara en todo el día y ya estaba anocheciendo. Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio retomando algunos proyectos que tenía aparcados y llevaba allí casi toda la tarde. En ese instante, sonó el teléfono y se apresuró a cogerlo.

- Capsule Corp., dígame? – Dijo con indiferencia, y sin quitar la vista a uno de los documentos que llevaba en la mano.

- Bulma, ¿eres tú?. Soy Diana.- Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Diana, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!. ¿Qué tal estas?.- Dejó el documento encima de la mesa y una sonrisa emergió de su rostro.

Diana y ella se conocían desde hace unos 15 años, cuando sus padres las presentaron. El padre de Diana era el abogado más importante de la ciudad y desde hacía mucho tiempo, se encargaba de todos los temas legales de la empresa. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron, se cayeron bien la una a la otra y continuaron su amistad.

Las dos mujeres se llamaban de vez en cuando para salir de compras y contarse los últimos cotilleos, y en alguna ocasión salían juntas a divertirse. Diana había seguido los pasos de su padre como abogado y ahora regentaba un exclusivo buffete en pleno centro de la ciudad.

- Bien, aunque un poco liada, ya sabes. Te llamaba porque esta noche se celebra una fiesta privada en el pub Kisses, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir.- Le comentó su amiga.

- Hmmm, pues no creo. Ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas. Siempre me topo con uno de esos estirados hombres de negocios que intentan ligar conmigo.- Dijo Bulma con expresión desanimada.

- Bueno, si vas acompañada de Yamcha no creo que se te acerquen.- Contestó Diana.

- No. Yamcha no puede venir. Y además, hemos discutido y no me encuentro con muchos ánimos de salir, la verdad. -

- Bueno, pues con más motivo necesitas algo que te anime. Te presentaré a unos amigos que conocí este verano en el crucero. Ya verás, son estupendos.- Intentó convencerla su amiga.

- No, gracias. Otro día quizá. Además estoy algo cansada. – Le dijo Bulma.

- Está bien, como tú quieras, Bulma. Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos, pero me duele verte así. Deberías recapacitar acerca de tu relación con Yamcha. Se que es un buen chico, pero lo veo un poco inmaduro para ti. Es mi opinión, claro. No quiero que te enfades, ¿vale?.-

- No te preocupes, Diana. Se que lo dices para ayudarme. Te prometo que lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo, y diviértete en esa fiesta. -

- Gracias, lo intentaré. Nos vemos. Y anímate, no me gusta verte así. -

- Gracias por todo, Diana. Hasta luego. - Colgó el teléfono con aires de tristeza y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo. A los pocos minutos, sonó de nuevo el teléfono y Bulma se dirigió a contestar. - Capsule Corp, ¿dígame? -

- Hola...soy yo, Yamcha.- El sonido de la voz del hombre, le hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Le contestó friamente.

- Tenemos que hablar, Bulma. Ahora mismo voy para tu casa.- Dijo Yamcha con determinación.

- No...no quiero que vengas. Lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo por teléfono.- Contestó una Bulma algo molesta.

- Está bien, como quieras. La temporada de béisbol ha terminado hoy y he decidido irme durante algunos meses a perfeccionar mis técnicas de lucha al desierto. Estoy seguro de que Goku, Krilín y los demás llevan ya mucho tiempo entrenando y quiero estar en forma para ayudarles en el combate contra esos androides. Y yo...-

- ¿Y para eso me llamas, ¿para decirme que te vas? - Le interrumpió ella.

- Por favor, Bulma, déjame terminar. Verás, he estado pensando en lo ocurrido el otro día y se lo mal que te sentiste, y aunque sigo pensando igual que entonces, quería pedirte perdón por mi falta de tacto. Se lo mucho que has pasado a mi lado, siempre preocupándote por mi cuando me enfrentaba a alguien en combate, cuando fui asesinado, cuando sospechabas de mis infidelidades. Bulma, sabes lo mucho que te amo y te he amado siempre. Tu eres la persona que me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora, y si algún día decidiera tener un hijo con alguien, tu serías la persona elegida. Por favor, te pido que me esperes. Creo firmemente que estos meses sin vernos nos ayudará a recapacitar a ambos. Te quiero, Bulma.-

La mujer, que habia estado escuchando lo que el hombre le decía al otro lado del teléfono, se quedó callada por unos segundos y por sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas. Su corazón se había acelerado y las piernas le temblaban hasta el punto de tener que sentarse para no caerse.

- No, Yamcha...tu no me amas. Si me amaras, no hubieras tardado casi 3 días en llamarme. Si me quisieras, no te asustaría el hecho de atarte a mi para siempre teniendo un hijo conmigo, ni tampoco me hubieras sido infiel como lo has sido, y no lo niegues ahora, ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. Lo nuestro se ha terminado - Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Bulma, yo...- Intentó contestar el hombre.

- No digas nada más, Yamcha. Que te vaya bien en tus entrenamientos. Adiós. - Y colgó. De nuevo ese dolor invadió su pecho. Se marchó corriendo del laboratorio rumbo a su cuarto y allí se desplomó en la cama a llorar intensamente. - ¿Por qué? ¿por qué duele tanto?. No puedo creerlo. Tantos años juntos, tantas experiencias vividas con él, tantos sentimientos, tantos proyectos...Todo se ha desvanecido. Dejó de amarme y el muy cobarde no fue capaz de decírmelo...¿por qué?.. ¿por qué mi estúpido orgullo me hacía desechar esa idea?. ¿por qué no lo quise creer cuando yo dejé de convertirme en el centro de su vida?. Maldito seas, Yamcha, por romper mi corazón, y maldita sea yo por haberte amado tanto...-

El estómago de Vegeta empezó a gruñir y paró sus ejercicios para salir de la cámara. Se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y decidió que ya continuaría con los entrenamientos al día siguiente. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina y allí se preparó la cena. Cuando terminó, se dispuso a subir a su cuarto para dormir y esperar al día siguiente. Mientras subía los escalones, escuchó los llantos provenientes del cuarto de Bulma.

- ¿Qué diablos le ocurrirá ahora a esa condenada mujer?. Se sorprendió a si mismo mostrando preocupación por ella, pero al segundo rectificó: - ¡Bah, No es de mi incumbencia, no me importa en absoluto lo que le pase.- Se adentró en su cuarto, se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama. Pero el sueño no llegaba, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama buscando la postura, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su repentino insomnio era debido a los lamentos que se oían desde la habitación de enfrente.

- ¿Pero es que no piensa parar nunca de llorar?. Si sigue así, va a inundar la casa.-

Se levantó de la cama y encaminó sus pasos con rumbo a la habitación de la mujer. Se puso frente a la puerta, y se quedó quieto unos instantes escuchando. Al rato, se decidió a abrir la puerta silenciosamente, y entre las sombras, descubrió el cuerpo de la mujer boca abajo sobre la cama y llorando desconsoladamente.

- Mujer...¿hasta cuando vas a estar con tus llantos?. No me dejas dormir con tus malditos berridos - Dijo Vegeta algo enfurecido.

Bulma escuchó la voz de Vegeta tras de sí, pero no le hizo ningún caso y continuó llorando.

- ¿Es que no me has oido, mujer?. Te ordeno ahora mismo que pares.- Inmediatamente, Bulma dejó de llorar y empezó a darse la vuelta mientras Vegeta esperaba impaciente los gritos e insultos de la mujer recriminándole su actitud.

Ella se le quedó mirando, y limpiando sus lágrimas con la sábana, se dirigió a él con voz quebradiza: - Vegeta, ¿alguna vez has sentido tanto dolor en tu alma que no te deja casi ni respirar?. El saiyajin se sorprendió ante la actitud de la mujer y contestó: - ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-

- Por favor, contesta - Le dijo amargamente.

El príncipe decidió contestar, pensando que con eso conseguiría que la mujer cesara en su empeño de inundarlo todo con sus lágrimas.

- Si, infinidad de veces - Dijo con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y que hiciste? -

- ¿Cómo que qué hice?-

- Si, ¿Cómo lograste aplacar ese dolor?.- El príncipe la miró y pensó largarse de allí en ese momento, pero al final decidió quedarse y contestar a su pregunta:

- El dolor no se aplaca con nada. Solo la fuerza del espíritu consigue controlarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que sigues teniéndolo?.

- No. El dolor nunca muere. Siempre está presente, porque la causa que lo provocó está en nuestros recuerdos. Tan sólo podemos lograr camuflarlo y aprovecharnos de lo que nos enseña.- Dijo seriamente.

Bulma escuchaba con atención las palabras del saiyajin y centró su mirada en sus ojos, que no la miraban a ella, si no que estaban fijados en un punto al azar. Esos ojos tan negros y profundos que ahora le mostraban todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que se escondía en el alma de ese hombre. Estaba empezando a comprender su actitud hacia la vida, su carácter agrio y su espantosa soledad.

- ¿Y que nos enseña?.- Volvió a preguntar Bulma.

- Nos enseña a ser más fuertes, a enfrentarnos con valor a la siguiente prueba, a no doblegarnos ante nada ni ante nadie - De pronto, giró la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer. Estaban hinchados, pero ya no desprendían lágrimas y ahora estaban más abiertos que nunca.

- Ya está bien de tonterías, mujer necia. Eso es algo que tú y nadie de tu raza inferior sería capaz de comprender. Si eres tan inteligente y orgullosa como siempre dices, no estarías aquí lamentándote por nada. No eres como dices ser, sólo eres una mujer débil e insignificante que no vale para nada. ¿Dónde está esa fortaleza de la que siempre presumes?. ¡Bah!. No mereces siquiera que esté aquí malgastando mi tiempo contigo.- Diciendo esto último, se encaminó hacia la puerta con ánimo de marcharse, pero antes de que consiguiera abrirla, escuchó una dulce voz que le decía: - Gracias..Vegeta..-

Cuando él se marchó, Bulma decidió que no iba a llorar más. Se levantó y se encontró más animada. De todas las personas que conocía, jamás pensó que sería Vegeta el que la ayudaría a salir de ese trance de depresión y angustia en la que se encontraba hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Caminó hacia su extenso armario y después de rebuscar entre perchas y cajones, sacó un vestido rojo y lo echó sobre la cama. Después eligió unos zapatos con tacón alto y que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido.

Estaba dispuesta a ir a esa fiesta a la que le había invitado su amiga Diana. Quería divertirse y olvidarse de todo. Conseguiría que todo el mundo la admirara por su belleza y porte, y de paso, se ligaría al hombre más atractivo que allí hubiera. No iba a poner límites esa noche. Si...Ella era Bulma Briefs, y muchos de los presentes en esa fiesta la recordarían durante mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Dando rienda suelta a la pasión

**Saludos a todos los que están leyendo este fic, que intento actualizar lo más rapido posible. Aviso que este capítulo contiene escenas lemon, o sea, ligeramente cargado de sexo, y por lo tanto, si no eres mayor de edad, te insto a que no lo leas.**

**Gracias.**

**CAPITULO 5.**

Dando rienda suelta a la pasión 

Una pareja caminaba abrazada por la calle más céntrica de la capital del oeste. Se detuvieron a las puertas de aquél local tan exclusivo al que sólo las personas del más alto nivel, tanto económico como social tenían acceso, y después de cruzar unas palabras con el portero, se dirigieron al interior.

En la acera de enfrente, un automóvil deportivo último modelo de la factoría Capsule Corp. acababa de detenerse. A los pocos segundos, una mujer descendía de él, encapsulaba su automóvil, lo metía en su bolso y empezaba a cruzar la calle en dirección al local, provocando que más de un automovilista se quedara parado siguiendo con la mirada a aquella despampanante mujer. Bulma se enorgullecía de causar tanta admiración y continuó caminando dispuesta a comerse el mundo esa noche.

Vegeta, después de la charla con Bulma, había intentado dormir, pero su mente no le dejaba. La conversación con la mujer había conseguido despertar algunos recuerdos no muy agradables para él. - Ahora que esa molesta mujer ha dejado de incordiar con sus llantinas, no consigo conciliar el sueño¡maldita sea!.- Tan concentrado estaba en lograr dormirse, que no se percató de que Bulma se había marchado de la casa hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

No quería seguir pensando más en esos malditos recuerdos y se levantó de la cama. Pensó que quizá algunos ejercicios físicos en la cámara de gravedad conseguirían alejar esos pensamientos, y de paso, se agotaría lo suficiente como para que el sueño lo invadiera.

Al cabo de unas horas, el coche de Bulma llegó al aparcamiento de Capsule Corp. Se bajó como pudo y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Se encontraba algo mareada debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido en esa maldita fiesta...

_Flashback_

_Cuando hizo su aparición allí, se encontró con su amiga Diana, que le presentó a sus amigos y estuvieron charlando y bebiendo durante bastante tiempo. Uno de los amigos de Diana, bastante guapo por cierto, no le quitaba ojo y se sentó a su lado. Bulma notó enseguida las intenciones del joven y le pareció divertido, asi que, al final se quedó a solas con él y continuaron charlando y bebiendo copas. En un momento de la conversación, James, que así se llamaba, la besó y ella se dejó llevar. Mientras el hombre la besaba el cuello y sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, la imagen de Yamcha apareció en su mente y, sin pensarlo, empujó al hombre justo cuando una de de ellas subía peligrosamente por su muslo izquierdo casi rozando su entrepierna. _

_- Eh¿qué pasa?. Creí que te estaba gustando – Le dijo el joven algo molesto._

_- Lo siento, James, pero tengo que irme ya – Contestó Bulma con aires de disculpa._

_- ¿Ya, es pronto aún. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi apartamento?. Lo pasaremos bien tu y yo, nena - y diciendo esto intentó besarla de nuevo. Casi como en un acto reflejo, Bulma lo abofeteó. _

_- ¿Pero qué te pasa¿Ahora vas de estrecha?. – Replicó James con enfado._

_- Será mejor que te marches, James. Recuerda que soy una persona bastante influyente y no me gustaría tener que recurrir a los guardias de seguridad del local para que dejes de molestarme. – Contestó Bulma con aparente tranquilidad._

_El hombre, al oir esto, se marchó con aires de desprecio hacia ella y Bulma se sentió fatal. - Dios mio¿que hago yo aquí?. Yo no soy así. Tengo que irme a casa. No se si_ _llegaré porque he bebido demasiado, pero da igual. No quiero permanecer ni un segundo más en este lugar.- Se dijo para sí misma._

_Fin del flashback._

Después de varios intentos de marcar su código, al final lo consiguió y entró al jardín tambaleándose. Cuando iba a entrar a la casa, se fijó que las luces de la cámara de gravedad estaban encendidas y se extrañó - Vegeta...¿será posible que esté entrenando a estas horas?. Ese hombre está loco.-

Sin pensárselo, se acercó a la cámara e intentó asomarse por una de las ventanas, pero uno de los tacones se torció, y debido a ello y a la borrachera que llevaba, se cayó al suelo de culo. -¡Ay!...malditos tacones – Exclamó.

Vegeta escuchó un ruido fuera de la cámara y salió para ver qué ocurría.

- Mujer¿qué demonios haces ahí espiándome?.- La imagen de Bulma intentando levantarse torpemente y casi volviéndose a caer, dieron a entender al príncipe el estado en el que se encontraba la joven.

- No te estaba espiando, Vegeta. Vi las luces encendidas y creí que te las habías dejado por un descuido. No te creas tan importante, principito.- Se defendió Bulma ante sus acusaciones.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que el alcohol no te sienta muy bien, mujer...jajaja. - Se rió divertido el saiyajin.

- Nada de eso, me sienta genial, y además¿sabes lo que te digo, aún tengo más ganas de marcha..Creo que me voy a ir adentro a servirme otra copa. ¿Por qué no te tomas una conmigo, Vegeta?. – Contestó intentando que no se le trabaran las palabras. No estaba dispuesta a que él supiera que su escapada había sido un desastre para que luego se riera a costa suya. Fingiría que lo había pasado estupendamente.

Logró ponerse de pie al fin y anduvo dando tumbos rumbo a la entrada de la casa. El príncipe la siguió, y casi se le escapó una carcajada al ver el modo en el que la mujer caminaba. Le divertía verla en ese estado, y no se le pasó por alto lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido rojo tan ceñido.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Bulma se dirigió al bar y comenzó a servirse una copa de whisky. - Vamos, Vegeta...déjame prepararte una – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta se puso enfrente de ella, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirarla. Sólo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Vaya...esto va a resultar más divertido de lo que yo creía - Pensó el príncipe.

Bulma le dio un sorbo a su bebida y con ella en la mano, se fue acercando a Vegeta moviendo sus caderas más de lo habitual y haciéndola parecer, a ojos del príncipe, extremadamente sexy. Vegeta no se movió y continuó observándola, ahora con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba. Quería averiguar qué era lo que esa mujer pretendía. Bulma se colocó a tan sólo unos centímetros de él, casi rozándole, y le dijo sensualmente:

- ¿Qué te ocurre¿no vas a decir nada?..hmmm..La verdad es que no hace falta, se nota lo mucho que me deseas en el modo en que me miras¿no es verdad?.- Y le dedicó una de sus miradas sensuales y que pusieron algo nervioso al hombre, que seguía sin moverse y mirándola fijamente. Bebió otro trago de su whisky terminándoselo, y lo dejó en una mesita cercana y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Vegeta, para no caerse.

- ¿Por qué no me besas?. Se que lo deseas. Estás tan excitado que no podrás resistir mucho más tiempo. Hazlo...bésame.- Le dijo con voz extremadamente sensual y acercando lentamente su rostro al del príncipe.

Vegeta, que no había dejado de observarla, se separó un poco de ella y le dijo con su firme y varonil voz:

- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, mujer. Si hago eso, no pararé hasta poseerte, y eso no es lo que tú quieres¿verdad?. Te advierto que no soy ninguno de esos insectos con los que vas. Conmigo no se juega, y este jueguecito estúpido me está sacando de quicio. Subamos a mi habitación y yo te enseñaré lo que me excita de verdad. -

La mujer se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando lo que Vegeta le acababa de decir. Bulma pensaba en qué era lo que le hacía sentir esa enorme atracción por ese extraterrestre a pesar de la forma en que la trataba. Tal vez sería esa rudeza que le caracterizaba o esa intensa masculinidad que desprendía. Tenía que comprobarlo...y hoy se le presentaba una oportunidad inmejorable...

- Ya veo...mis sospechas eran ciertas. Creíste que podrías burlarte de mi con ese numerito. Mejor me voy a dormir, ya me he cansado de este espectáculo tan ridículo e infantil.- Exclamó Vegeta. Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

- Espera...¿he dicho yo que no quiera subir?. - Vegeta se giró y fijó la vista en sus ojos. Ella se aproximó poco a poco a él, le correspondió la mirada y fue acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron. Al principio, fue un beso lento y suave, hasta que Vegeta tomó la iniciativa y empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente, con furor y pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras que él empezaba a acariciarla por encima del vestido con una mano, y los dedos de la otra se perdían en el suave cabello de Bulma. Los brazos de la mujer se habían agarrado al cuello del Vegeta, logrando enredar sus manos en su alborotado pelo.

El hombre dejó de besar los labios de la mujer y comenzó a besarla y lamerle el cuello. No podía parar de hacerlo. Estaba muy excitado y el aroma que desprendía la suave piel de la mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella emitió un leve gemido mientras que Vegeta iba bajando desde su cuello hasta encontrarse con su escote, comenzó a acariciar con su lengua y sus labios toda esa zona y Bulma echó hacia atrás su cabeza y cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo.

Vegeta levantó del suelo el cuerpo de Bulma sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó a horcajadas entre sus piernas, haciendo que el vestido de ella subiera hacia arriba, dejando a la vista sus bien formados muslos. Ella rodeó el cuerpo del hombre con sus piernas y él la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos y apoyó la espalda de la mujer en la pared, y sin parar de besarle el cuello, le bajó los tirantes rápidamente y se deshizo del sujetador. Los senos de Bulma quedaron al descubierto y Vegeta enloqueció de deseo al verlos. Eran aún más hermosos de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Sin pensarlo, empezó a lamerlos, su lengua recorría toda la suave piel de sus pechos, para después comenzar a chupar sus rosados pezones que se habían puesto duros al instante.

Entonces, ella le interrumpió. Agarró la camiseta de Vegeta y la subió hacia arriba. El terminó la tarea quitándosela rápidamente para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y hombros mientras disfrutaba con el placer que el hombre le estaba haciendo sentir. Comenzó a acariciar sus perfectos pectorales y su espalda. El contacto de los dos torsos desnudos, no hizo otra cosa más que excitarles aún más de lo que estaban. Ella bajó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del hombre, notando su turgente erección y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de sus ajustados pantalones de batalla, provocando que él se detuviera por un instante y soltara un leve gemido.

Vegeta acercó sus manos al trasero de Bulma, agarró el tanga de la mujer y lo rompió sin mucho esfuerzo. Comenzó a acariciar su culo con una mano y con la otra viajó hasta su sexo. El hombre sonrió al comprobar la humedad que desprendía aquella zona tan íntima de la mujer y después de acariciarlo con suavidad para así lograr una mayor lubricación, empezó a introducir lentamente dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Bulma. Este hecho hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera y de sus labios escapara un suave gemido, que incitó a Vegeta a aumentar el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería saborearlo, lamerlo y beber todos esos jugos que resbalaban por sus dedos, y con rapidez, llevó a Bulma hasta la mesa del comedor, arrojó al suelo con un simple gesto de su mano todo lo que había encima y tumbó a la mujer en ella.

Se quedó observándola unos instantes y comprobó en la expresión de su hermoso rostro que ella le pedía más...Acercó su rostro hacia el sexo de la mujer, mientras que sus manos apretaban sus pechos, y comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, primero con lentitud, para más tarde centrarse en su clítoris, posar su lengua en él y succionarlo con suavidad repetidamente. Ella cerró los ojos, su respiración se agitó. Un grito salió de sus labios, arqueó completamente su espalda y sus músculos se contrayeron. El intenso placer recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciéndola llegar a un completo éxtasis.

Pero eso no impidió que Vegeta se detuviera. Continuó durante unos segundos más y después levantó a la mujer y la besó con pasión. Nuevamente, ella rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas, y sin dejar de besarse, comenzaron a subir las escaleras deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algunos tramos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, la apoyó de nuevo contra la pared, volvió a besarla con fuerza mientras ella pegaba su cuerpo al del hombre y revolvía su cabello con sus manos. Entonces, él acercó sus labios a su oído y le dijo susurrándole: - Eres tan ardiente, mujer...me vuelves loco...-

Las palabras del hombre con esa voz tan varonil y llena de deseo, provocaron que Bulma respondiera casi sin pensarlo¡Oh...Vegeta...quiero sentirte ya..!.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó en ella. Rasgó sin esfuerzo el vestido que se encontraba alrededor de la cintura de Bulma y lo lanzó al suelo. Sin dejar de mirar el ahora completamente desnudo y esplendoroso cuerpo de la mujer, se arrancó los pantalones y los boxer con rapidez y dejó al descubierto su sexo. La erección de su pene estaba al máximo provocada por la enorme excitación que sentía. Se echó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo con lujuria y pasión, primero en los labios y luego fue bajando hasta sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos y sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de Bulma. Ella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del hombre, mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda sin parar. Vegeta volvió a su rostro y la besó de nuevo y ella aprovechó la ocasión para tomar entre una de sus manos el pene del hombre y comenzó a mover sus dedos desde la punta hasta el final, rozando sus testículos al pasar. El príncipe ya no aguantó más. Arrebató su miembro de entre los dedos de la mujer y lo dirigió hacia el sexo de Bulma. Lo fue introduciendo despacio, notando la humedad y el calor que en su interior se sentía. Bulma gritó nuevamente y su respiración se tornó más rapida al igual que la de Vegeta, que había comenzado a moverse dentro de ella. No podía parar de hacerlo. Las uñas de la mujer se clavaron en su espalda. El aumentó el ritmo e hizo que sus embestidas fueran más intensas y duras. Ella lanzaba pequeños gemidos a cada movimiento del saiyajin y él apretaba sus pechos y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello que la hacían volverse loca.

De pronto, ella empujó al hombre haciéndolo rodar y se colocó encima de él. Lo besó en los labios y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el musculoso cuello de Vegeta, mordisqueó su nuez y él gimió con este acto.

Bulma se incorporó un poco y comenzó a subir y bajar con movimientos rápidos e intensos. Vegeta desde su posición, observaba los pechos de la mujer bailar al ritmo de su cuerpo y comenzó a tocarlos..

Ella sintió que la invadía de nuevo ese inmenso placer. Cerró los ojos y gritó sin importarle el tono, mientras que un poderoso orgasmo la recorría todo el cuerpo.

Cambiaron de postura varias veces y Bulma llego al éxtasis en dos ocasiones más. La última fue cuando Vegeta volvió a ponerse encima de ella. Sus embestidas tan profundas y casi salvajes arrancaban gemidos y gritos de los labios de la mujer, haciéndola llegar al clímax más intenso que había sentido jamás. Al mismo tiempo, él sintió como el gozo comenzaba a inundarlo, aumentó el ritmo y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de placer profundo y que provocó que un ahogado gemido saliera de su boca, mientras su semen se derramaba en el interior del cuerpo de la mujer.

Se quedaron así hasta que sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando. El se separó de ella y se giró tumbándose a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

Bulma hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que aún respiraba con algo de agitación. Rodeó con su brazo el torso de Vegeta, y a los pocos minutos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA...

**¿Qué pasará cuando despierten?. En el próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos...;)**


	6. Secretos revelados

**CAPITULO 6.**

**Secretos revelados**

Al día siguiente, Bulma abrió los ojos despacio y notó que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. Miró a su alrededor con incredulidad y descubrió con horror que no se encontraba en su cuarto. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior comenzaron a hacer su aparición por su mente. - ¡Dios mío¿qué he hecho?. ¡Me he acostado con Vegeta!. - Se giró para fijarse en el despertador que había en la mesilla. - ¡Vaya, las 12 del mediodía. Ooh..mi cabeza me va a estallar.- Se levantó de la cama como pudo y agarró del baño una toalla para cubrirse. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana y observó la cámara de gravedad con las luces encendidas y se alegró de no haberse despertado cuando Vegeta lo hizo. No hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar. De pronto, esa alegría se transformó en inquietud. - Dios...¿qué voy a hacer cuando le vea?. El vive aquí en mi casa. No puedo evitar encontrarme con él en cualquier momento¡maldita sea!. Seguro que piensa que soy una cualquiera, que voy acostándome por ahí con el primero que se me presenta. ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien, a Goku por ejemplo?. ¡No, eso sería horrible!. Nadie debe saberlo. – Al momento se serenó. - aiss..¿pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo¿qué me importa a mi lo que el piense?. Además conociéndole un poco no creo que vaya a decírselo a nadie, Vegeta no es de los que suelan hablar mucho de sí mismos y menos con Goku. No..él no hará tal cosa...además estoy segura de que tampoco quiera que se sepa. Probablemente querrá olvidar lo que pasó, si...y yo también. Eso es, dejaremos que pase el tiempo y al final todo se borrará de nuestras mentes, si...eso será lo mejor.-

Con algo más de tranquilidad, abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba por allí y corrió hacia su cuarto. Allí se metió en el aseo, abrió los grifos de la bañera y se dispuso a darse un baño de espuma caliente para relajarse.

- ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?. Hace unos días estaba muriéndome por tener a Yamcha a mi lado, y ahora mira. Yamcha...¿qué pensaría él si supiera que ayer me acosté con Vegeta?. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, él no tuvo ningún reparo en engañarme con otras¿por qué debo yo arrepentirme, además de que ya no estamos juntos. Pero es raro, ayer mientras estaba con Vegeta no pensé ni un momento en Yamcha. Sólo me dejé llevar por el deseo. Si, eso fue lo que pasó ayer. No hubo ternura ni sentimientos, tan sólo sexo. Es como si ese hombre hubiera sacado a la luz esos instintos que yo tenía escondidos y que no sabía que estaban allí. No puedo creer que yo me comportara así ayer. Antes de Vegeta, yo sólo había tenido sexo con Yamcha y, de una forma tan distinta. Jamás había tenido tantos orgasmos en una sola sesión...mmm...ese Vegeta, conocía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para darme placer...maldito. Bueno, será mejor que lo olvide.- Y diciendo esto último, se hundió en el agua de la bañera.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando duramente en el interior de la cámara. La gravedad estaba fijada en 400 unidades y, le costaba bastante mover sus brazos y piernas. El grave esfuerzo físico se notaba especialmente en su rostro, pero no desistía. Tenía que lograrlo. No iba a parar hasta no sentirse ligero como una pluma en ese nivel.

- ¡Vamos! .Estoy mejorando más cada día. Si sigo así, dentro de poco alcanzaré el poder de supersaiyajin. ¡Lo conseguiré!.

En uno de sus intentos por mover sus piernas, éstas empezaron a temblar y se derrumbó en el suelo con gran fuerza. - ¡Maldita sea! -. Como pudo, se arrastró hasta el panel y alzó lentamente una mano, logrando llegar al botón de apagado y golpeándolo. En ese instante, la luz roja desapareció y el panel marcó 1 unid. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo unos minutos recuperándose del esfuerzo.

- Será mejor que descanse un rato. Hoy mis fuerzas no están al mismo nivel que otros días. Casi no he dormido y estoy extasiado. - Entonces recordó el motivo por el que no había podido completar sus 8 horas de sueño habituales. - Esa mujer...Anoche consiguió agotarme, pero no me importa, realmente lo disfruté como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Se ha convertido en una de las mejores hembras que he poseído...- De pronto, cambió su actitud. - ¡Maldición, no debo desconcentrarme!. Será mejor que olvide que ella existe. Mis entrenamientos y mi evolución es lo único importante ahora, nada debe distraerme, ni siquiera los encantos de esa endemoniada mujer.-

Pasaron las horas. Bulma se había pasado casi toda la tarde encerrada en su laboratorio y decidió ir al salón para ver un rato la televisión. - Uff...vaya aburrimiento, no hay nada decente en la tele.- Apagó el televisor y pensó: - Al menos se me pasó esa horrible resaca que tenía. No creo que tarde mucho en subirme a dormir...¿Y Vegeta?. Solo ha salido de su cámara para comer, no hay más que ver en el estado que ha dejado la nevera. Desde luego, ese saiyajin pone mucho empeño en todo lo que hace...jajaja.- Rió divertida.

Vegeta acababa de entrar a la casa, y descubrió a Bulma riendo sola, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. - Esta mujer cada día está más loca – Pensó el príncipe.

De repente, ella lo vio y dejó de reir. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y ella le dijo con un evidente estado de nerviosismo: - ¡Ah, hola Vegeta. No te vi llegar.- El hizo caso omiso a su saludo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina.

- Maldito extraterrestre maleducado. ¿Quién se cree que es para ignorarme de esa forma?. ¡Se acabó!. ¡Vamos a aclararlo de una vez por todas! – Se dijo para sí Bulma.

Y decidió ir tras de él. Vegeta había llegado a la cocina y estaba empezando a saquear la nevera.

- Eh...Vegeta. Tenemos que hablar. – Empezó diciendo la mujer.

- ¿Ah, si¿de qué? - dijo sin mirarla siquiera y continuando con su tarea.

- De lo que pasó ayer. Escucha, lo que ocurrió fue un maldito error que no debe volver a repetirse. Yo ayer estaba totalmente ebria y casi no recuerdo nada. Con esto no te estoy acusando de haberte aprovechado de mí, aunque también es cierto que si no hubiera estado tan bebida, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Asi que, es mejor que lo olvidemos¿no crees?.- Dijo con aparente estado de tranquilidad.

A Vegeta no le sentó nada bien el comentario acerca de aprovecharse de ella y frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, le dijo: - Vaya, asi que no recuerdas nada. ¿También has olvidado cuando me rogaste que te penetrara?. ¿Y tus gritos y gemidos mientras te poseía¿esos también se han borrado por arte de magia de tu memoria?. Eso demuestra claramente lo mucho que me aproveché de ti¿no es cierto, mujer?- Dijo acercándose despacio a ella.

Bulma se ruborizó con las duras palabras del hombre y le dijo: - Por favor, Vegeta, no sigas.-

Pero el príncipe continuó: - Tienes razón en cuanto a que fue un estúpido error. Aun no se como he caído tan bajo acostándome contigo. Y no te preocupes, desde luego que no volverá a repetirse. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú.- Esas duras palabras consiguieron que Bulma se enojara bastante y le contestó:

- La que se pregunta como fue capaz de ni tan siquiera tocarte, soy yo. Pero claro, yo al menos tengo una explicación convincente a eso dado el estado de embriaguez que tenía. Pero tú estabas tan desesperado que no desaprovechaste la ocasión para satisfacer tus instintos de mono. ¡No eres más que un cerdo y un maldito pervertido!.- Le gritó.

- Y tu una frígida e insatisfecha mujer que buscabas desesperadamente a un verdadero hombre que te echara un buen polvo.- Exclamó Vegeta cerrando sus puños.

- ¿Ah, si?. ¿Y crees que tu fuiste ese hombre?. Para que te enteres, ayer me pasé todo el rato fingiendo. Sólo disfrutaba viendo tu estúpida cara de salido.- Bulma elevó aún más su tono de voz.

- ¡Ja¿y crees que voy a tragarme eso?. ¡Eres patética!...grrrr...- Gruñó

- ¡Mono arrogante!...grrr... – Bulma hizo lo mismo.

Debido a la discusión, sus rostros estaban enfrentados y muy cerca el uno del otro. De repente, se quedaron callados unos segundos e inesperadamente sus labios se unieron en un tórrido y apasionado beso. Comenzaron a desvestirse con rapidez el uno al otro sin separar sus labios ni sus lenguas y así, poco a poco, y dejando un rastro tras de si con sus prendas, subieron la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de Bulma...

Aquella noche se entregaron sus cuerpos en varias ocasiones, hasta que terminaron terriblemente agotados y el sueño los derrotó.

Pasaron meses y la mayoría de sus noches las pasaban juntos. Los días los dedicaban cada uno a sus tareas...El a sus entrenamientos y ella yendo de compras, creando nuevos proyectos en su laboratorio, etc. Seguían teniendo esas discusiones tempestuosas si alguna vez se encontraban durante el día, pero al llegar la noche, daban rienda suelta a sus instintos y se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el deseo. Ninguno quería preguntarse qué les hacía reaccionar así, sólo sentían la necesidad de tenerse y unir sus cuerpos sin importarles nada más.

El sol estaba ya tan alto que sus rayos se introdujeron por entre las rendijas de la cortina, dando a parar directamente en el rostro del príncipe. Este se despertó y miró el reloj de la mesilla...Las 9 de la mañana. Se incorporó y volteó para descubrir a la mujer que yacía a su lado. Su rostro denotaba una tranquilidad increíble. Un mechón de su pelo azulado caía graciosamente por una de sus sonrosadas mejillas, y Vegeta no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era. Por la expresión que su cara mostraba ahora, nadie podría imaginar el terrible genio y el fuerte carácter que desprendía en numerosas ocasiones.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, condenada mujer?. Tan sólo verte, acariciarte y sentirte me hace casi olvidar lo que soy. No puedo permitir que me manejes así. Tengo que cumplir mis objetivos y tú me distraes demasiado.- Se dijo para sí, asegurándose de que ella no despertara. Vegeta había decidido en uno de sus entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad, que no podía continuar de esa forma. Bulma se había convertido en uno de sus principales pensamientos mientras se encontraba allí, y había pasado ya mucho tiempo, y aún no había conseguido su ansiado nivel de supersaiyajin. Pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse del hechizo de la mujer cuanto antes y viajar al espacio a continuar su preparación hasta la llegada de esos androides. Precisamente, este era el día que había elegido para su marcha. Lo tenía todo preparado. Había exigido el día anterior al padre de Bulma, que le llevara una cama y una nevera repleta de comida al interior de la cámara.

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se puso su traje de combate y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Allí se encontraba el padre de Bulma intentando reparar uno de los robots que se encargaban de las tareas domésticas.

- Buenos días, Vegeta. – Le dijo nada más verle aparecer. El príncipe no le contestó y comenzó a prepararse su desayuno.

- Creo que te marchas hoy¿no? - Continuó hablando el Sr. Briefs.

- Si. En cuanto termine mi comida. – Le respondió sin muchas ganas Vegeta.

- Pues entonces iré ahora mismo a terminar esos ajustes que le faltan a la cámara de gravedad.- Y dejando a un lado al robot que estaba reparando, se fue directo hacia la puerta.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndose de que aún no estuviera todo dispuesto, y le dijo con algo de enojo: - ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que va a tardar?. No puedo retrasarme más.-

- Un par de horas, quizá menos. No te impacientes, Vegeta. – Le contestó con su habitual aire de despreocupación y salió por la puerta rumbo al jardín.

- Maldita sea - gruñó el príncipe. - Espero que a la mujer no le de por levantarse ahora. No tengo ganas de dar explicaciones.- Y continuó con su desayuno, maldiciéndose por haber permitido que ella lo distrajera la noche anterior y se le olvidara comprobar que todo estaba en orden para su viaje del día siguiente.

Bulma se despertó, y observó que Vegeta ya no estaba a su lado, como era habitual. Dio un pequeño suspiro, y se levantó de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con una bata de seda. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la terraza y salió para contemplar el hermoso y soleado día. Fijó su vista en la cámara de gravedad y descubrió salir a su padre de ella. Eso la extrañó y se dirigió a él desde la terraza: - Papá, buenos días. –

- Buenos días, hija. ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?. Tu madre dice que ha comprado unos deliciosos pastelillos. – Dijo el Sr.Briefs mirando a su hija desde su posición.

- Si. Ahora bajaré. Oye¿le ocurre algo a la cámara? – Le preguntó Bulma extrañada.

- ¿Qué?..¡ah, no. Solo necesitaba unos ajustes. No quería correr riesgos, puesto que un viaje al espacio hará que el motor trabaje mucho más a fondo.- Contestó el hombre.

- ¿Viaje al espacio?. ¿Qué viaje?. – Preguntó Bulma temiéndose la respuesta.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Vegeta?. Hoy se marcha al espacio a entrenar. Ahora mismo iba a decirle que ya puede salir cuando quiera.- Bulma se quedó helada al escuchar aquello. Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. El se iba. Y lo que es peor, no le había dicho nada a ella. ¿Por qué?. No podía dejarle marchar. Ahora no. Tenía que detenerle como fuera.

- ¡No!..no le digas nada aún. Espera a que yo baje, por favor papá – Le pidió con un grave estado de nerviosismo.

- Como quieras, hija. Mientras iré a dar de desayunar a los animalitos.-

Bulma ya no le escuchaba. Había entrado en la habitación y se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontraba sólo su madre.

- Mamá¿dónde esta Vegeta?.- Se dirigió a su madre sin saludarla siquiera.

- Buenos días, hija. Pues el joven y apuesto Vegeta estaba aquí hace un momento, y cuando le ofrecí uno de los pastelillos, salió de la cocina y no se donde fue. Por cierto, prueba uno de estos, están deliciosos...- Contestó la Sra.Briefs, ignorando el estado de nervios que parecía tener su hija.

Bulma no escuchó las últimas palabras que le había dicho su madre y salió al jardín. Allí no vio a Vegeta por ninguna parte. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. - ¿Dónde habrá ido?. Ya se, seguramente subió a prepararse. – Se dijo con algo de alivio.

Volvió a subir las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta. Abrió la puerta y allí lo encontró.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en la cama, como si ya esperara la visita de Bulma. Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, hasta que ella se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Asi que te vas...¿Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?.- Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, a la vez que iba acercándose aún mas a el.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mujer. Dijo levantándose de inmediato y evitando encontrarse con su mirada.

- ¿Cómo?. De modo que un buen día te presentas en mi casa. Se te proporciona comida y un sitio donde dormir, mi padre se mata para crearte esos robots de entrenamiento y mejorar cada día tu maldita cámara, te acuestas conmigo casi todas las noches¿y aún dices que no tienes que darme explicaciones?. ¿Cómo te atreves, maldito desagradecido?. ¡Te odio!.- Empezó a golpear con sus puños en el pecho del hombre, mientras que empezaron a brotar numerosas lágrimas de sus ojos.

El no se movía. Los golpes de la mujer no le causaban ningún daño. De pronto, agarró sus muñecas, la miró a los ojos y gritó: - ¡Ya basta!.Tengo que irme ya. - Y diciendo esto, la soltó y ella se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y sin parar de llorar.

El la miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a la puerta, dándole la espalda. La mujer paró repentinamente de llorar y con voz entrecortada le dijo:

- Espera...Antes de que te vayas...debes saber algo, Vegeta. Voy a tener un hijo tuyo que nacerá dentro de 6 meses... Sólo quería que lo supieras. -

El se quedó parado un momento. Al instante, y sin volverse, siguió caminando hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a una desconsolada Bulma allí.

CONTINUARA...

**Shadir, gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, e intentaré que siga asi...Saludos.**


	7. El regreso

**CAPITULO 7.**

El regreso 

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde la marcha de Vegeta al espacio y el embarazo de Bulma se encontraba ya muy avanzado. Después de que él se marchara habló con sus padres, que ignoraban por completo la relación nocturna de su hija con el saiyajin y les contó lo que ocurría. Por supuesto, ellos se mostraron muy felices de verse pronto convertidos en abuelos, y durante todo este tiempo, no habían dejado de cuidarla y mimarla al máximo cada día. Ella durante el día se distraía ayudando a su padre en el laboratorio o yendo de compras con su madre, pero por las noches solía llorar durante horas hasta que el sueño la invadía.

Aquella tarde, Bulma estaba en el laboratorio con su padre, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de la Sra.Briefs que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo:

- Bulma. Baja, tienes visita.-

Ella no esperaba a nadie, y movida por la curiosidad, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras sin imaginarse siquiera quien la estaba esperando abajo.

Cuando le vió, un montón de ideas aparecieron en su mente. No sabía si llorar o reir. Ahí estaba él...Yamcha, que la miraba con incredulidad al fijarse en su abultado vientre.

- Hola, Bulma¿cómo te encuentras?- trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

- Hola, Yamcha. Bien, un poco pesada y torpe por el embarazo, pero bien...¿y tu¿cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?.- Le contestó tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza.

- Pues la verdad que he mejorado bastante. Lo cierto es que aún no he terminado. Lo que ocurre es que tanto tiempo en el desierto, me estaba empezando a volver loco. He vuelto a la ciudad para despejarme un poco y para resolver el papeleo de mi rescisión de contrato con el equipo, al menos durante la temporada que viene.- Dijo Yamcha intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Un montón de preguntas le venían a su mente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Bulma casi podía leer en sus ojos todo lo que el joven iba pensando. La situación se estaba tornando casi incómoda. Hubiera preferido que él le hubiera llamado por teléfono antes de presentarse así en su casa. Entonces, decidió que se lo contaría. Al fin y al cabo, Yamcha y ella no sólo habían compartido noviazgo, sino también una gran amistad.

- Yamcha, vayamos al jardín y allí hablaremos más tranquilamente¿de acuerdo?. – Le dijo.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos se encontraban en silencio hasta que Bulma decidió romper el hielo: - Bueno¿no vas a decidirte a preguntarme nada?. ¿No quieres saber quien es el padre?- Le preguntó con decisión.

- Esto...bueno, Bulma, no quiero que pienses que quiero meterme en tus asuntos.- Contestó Yamcha bajando un poco la mirada. Se moría de deseos de saberlo, pero no sabía como preguntar ni como reaccionar ante esta situación.

- No digas tonterías, Yamcha. Creo que tienes todo el derecho a saberlo, y la verdad, prefiero decírtelo yo antes de que sea cualquiera de mis padres el que lo haga, puesto que ya sabes como son y están ansiosos por contárselo a todo el mundo. Pues verás...el padre del niño es...Vegeta...- Estas últimas palabras las dijo en un tono de voz más bajo que las anteriores, adivinando casi la reacción de su amigo.

Al oir esto, Yamcha se levantó como un resorte de la silla y exclamó: - ¿Vegeta?...No lo estarás diciendo en serio.- Exclamó con sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que iba yo a bromear con eso?. Si...es Vegeta, y no me violó ni nada por el estilo como debes estar pensando. Simplemente, ocurrió y punto.- Le dijo Bulma con determinación y conociendo perfectamente lo que Yamcha estaba imaginando.

- Pero...no lo entiendo, Bulma. ¿Cómo pudiste?. Ese hombre es un maldito asesino. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo que nos hizo a todos?.- Replicó el joven con evidente estado de enfado. Ella se había atrevido a acostarse con Vegeta, y no sólo eso, si no que encima estaba a punto de darle un hijo. ¿Acaso ella lo había hecho por despecho hacia él?. Si fuera asi, Bulma debió de odiarle mucho para llegar al punto de haber tenido una relación con el hombre que ordenó su muerte y también la de sus amigos. No...eso no puede ser, Bulma no podía haber cambiado tanto. Probablemente, él la obligó, la forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él y ahora ella, se encontraba tan asustada y temerosa por su vida, que esto le hacía mentirle sobre lo que ocurrió realmente.

- Basta ya, Yamcha. No espero que lo entiendas. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que no le digas nada a nadie de nuestros amigos. Quiero darles yo la noticia personalmente¿de acuerdo?

- Escucha, Bulma. Dime si él te ha amenazado para que no cuentes la verdad. No trates de ocultarlo porque estoy seguro de que estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué no acudiste a Goku o a mi?. Pero no importa, aún no es tarde. ¿Dónde está?. Ese asesino y violador de mujeres se va a arrepentir de lo que ha hecho.- Exclamó Yamcha fuera de sí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

- Ya te he dicho que no me forzó. Tranquilízate, Yamcha. No hay nada que ocultar y no te estoy engañando. Vamos, tú me conoces. ¿Acaso crees que yo permitiría que alguien me hiciera algo así?. No saques las cosas de quicio. – Respondió Bulma alzando la voz e intentando que el joven se tranquilizara.

- Entonces, no lo entiendo, Bulma. ¿Por qué con el?. ¿Lo hiciste por despecho acaso?. – Contestó Yamcha aturdido y sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- Escuchame, Yamcha. Trataré de explicártelo aunque no sé si al final lograrás comprenderlo. Cuando tú te fuiste y lo nuestro acabó, Vegeta y yo fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco y comenzamos una relación que se mantuvo así durante unos meses, hasta que un buen día descubrí que estaba esperando un hijo suyo...y...-

- Bulma...¿me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de él? – Le interrumpió el joven.

- Pues...en realidad no sé lo que siento. No lo sabré hasta que no lo vuelva a ver.- Le contestó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres decir que el ya no esta aquí?.- Dijo Yamcha, recordando que no había sentido el ki de Vegeta durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

- No...Se marchó al espacio hace 4 meses y no ha vuelto. Antes de que se fuera, le informé de mi embarazo.- Contestó Bulma apenada.

- ¡Maldito!...Seguro que no piensa volver nunca.- Replicó el joven cerrando los puños.

- Si...Dijo que volvería para eliminar a los androides.-

- ¿Y que piensas hacer cuando él vuelva? – Preguntó Yamcha con curiosidad.

- Yamcha, no lo sé. Lo cierto es que desde el momento en que se marchó, me dije a mi misma que no le necesitaba, que yo sola sería capaz de sacar a mi hijo adelante. Nadie sabe lo que Vegeta tiene pensado hacer y no debo hacerme ilusiones. Ni siquiera sé lo que piensa acerca de tener un hijo, es posible que no quiera saber nada de él ni de mi tampoco. Y aunque me duela, debo seguir luchando, si no es por mi, al menos lo haré por mi bebé.- Las lágrimas de la mujer resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

- No me esperaba menos de ti, Bulma. Escucha, ya sabes que siempre seremos amigos y que estaré ahí para lo que me necesites. Vamos, anímate. No me gusta verte llorar.

- Gracias, Yamcha. Lo mismo te digo.- Y secándose las lágrimas, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.- Por favor, prométeme que no le contarás nada a nadie antes de que yo lo haga.- Le dijo casi suplicándole.

- No te preocupes. Seré una tumba. – El le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato, Yamcha se marchó, prometiéndole a Bulma que pronto volvería a visitarla.

En un remoto lugar del espacio exterior, una poderosa energía en forma de luz se dirigía en dirección a una inmesa montaña para chocarse contra ella y provocar una enorme explosión. Miles de trozos de piedra, saltaron al aire en distintas direcciones, y una figura humana aparecía y desparecía entre ellas a una increíble velocidad, esquivándolas. De repente, se paró en mitad de la nada, flotando en el aire, extendió sus brazos, e inmediatamente, y dando un terrorífico grito, emergió desde todas las partes de su cuerpo una gigantesca energía que hizo desintegrar en el acto todas las rocas que le rodeaban. Al instante, descendió lentamente hasta llegar a posar sus pies en tierra firme y se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su respiración se encontraba visiblemente agitada.

- Maldita sea, no consigo aumentar mi poder. ¿qué diablos me está ocurriendo?. ¿Habré llegado a mi límite?. Si es así, soy una auténtica vergüenza para mi raza. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que me supere un guerrero de tercera clase¿Cómo he permitido que me humille de esa manera?. Las últimas acciones en mi vida habrán conseguido que todos mis ancestros se avergüencen y renieguen de mí como su príncipe: mi derrota contra Kakarot, el haberme relacionado con esos débiles humanos que habitan el planeta Tierra, y lo que es peor, el haber mezclado mi sangre real de saiyajin con la de esa mujer de una raza tan inferior a la mía. Un hijo mío...eso fue lo que me dijo antes de partir. ¡Maldita sea¿en qué momento me volví tan estúpido como para relacionarme de esa manera con esa hembra?. – Instantáneamente, empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. - ¡No! No puedo venirme abajo ahora. No voy rendirme nunca. Mis errores no harán otra cosa más que enseñarme a no fallar de nuevo, no en vano soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, la raza más poderosa de todo el universo. Mi poder, mi espíritu y mi fuerza aumentarán hasta conseguir llevarme a lo más alto...Nada ni nadie conseguirá derrotarme y humillarme de nuevo...¡No lo permitiré! – Su tono de voz aumentaba a cada palabra que decía y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. De pronto, sus ojos llenos de ira y rabia empezaron a tornarse a un tono azulado, su cabello iba adquiriendo poco a poco un color amarillento y una increíble energía comenzaba a rodear todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a levantarse del suelo, colocó sus puños cerrados frente a si y dijo: - Si...Este es el poder del príncipe de los saiyajins. Siento que con tanta energía podría destruir el universo entero sin ninguna dificultad. ¡Kakarot! Te demostraré de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte. Te derrotaré y te destruiré y te haré pagar todas tus ofensas y nadie podrá impedírmelo...jajaja. – Una risa diabólica se escuchó en todos los rincones de aquel pequeño planeta, deshabitado hasta hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas...

Pasó el tiempo y en Capsule Corp, todo parecía tranquilo. Bulma había dado a luz a un hermoso bebé al que llamó Trunks. El niño contaba ya con 3 meses de vida, pero su fuerza y su asombroso apetito, hacían evidenciar claramente sus genes de saiyajin. Trunks había heredado de su madre el intenso color azul de sus ojos y su cabello era de un tono violáceo. De su padre heredó su feo gesto, a los ojos de Bulma, de fruncir la mirada cuando algo le incomodaba, además de las otras cualidades descritas anteriormente.

La mujer acababa de terminar de alimentar a su hijo dejándole de nuevo en su cuna, y se encontraba en la cocina junto a sus padres hablando sobre cosas triviales. De repente, un sonido espantoso, que provenía del jardín, hizo que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzara a temblar y casi logra que todos los allí presentes cayeran al suelo. Cuando el estruendo cesó y todo regresó a la normalidad, se dirigieron rápidamente fuera de la cocina y descubrieron la causa de tanto alboroto.

La nave con el emblema de Capsule Corp. acababa de aterrizar en mitad del jardín. El motor aún seguía en funcionamiento y emitiendo sonidos, hasta que inesperadamente, dejó de hacerlo.

Pasaron unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entre la intensa polvareda que se había levantado con el aterrizaje, se distinguió una figura humana que se abría paso entre ella.

El corazón de Bulma empezó a latir con rapidez a medida que iba distinguiendo que esa figura era la de Vegeta. Había vuelto. No lo esperaba tan pronto, ya que, aún quedaban unos meses para la llegada de los androides.

- Vaya, pero si ha regresado el joven y apuesto Vegeta. ¡Yujuuu...Vegetaaa¿cómo te encuentras?. Ahora mismo voy a prepararte algo de comer. Seguro que estás hambriento.- Dijo la Sra.Briefs con su habitual forma de comportarse y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ejem..bueno...yo creo que iré a comprobar que todo en la cocina esté bien...jeje...- Dijo el padre de Bulma, pensando en que lo mejor sería dejarles solos a Vegeta y a su hija, y siguió los pasos de su mujer.

Vegeta se encontraba en la puerta de la nave sin moverse. Sus ojos se centraron nada más salir en Bulma, ni siquiera prestó atención a sus padres, ni se percató en el momento en que se quedó a solas con ella. Le pareció ver cambiada a la mujer, no sólo en su forma de vestir, puesto que vestía ropas algo más holgadas de lo que solía acostumbrar, sino también en su aspecto. Su rostro mostraba sensación de agotamiento y cansancio, pero seguía igual de hermoso que siempre, y percibió algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Ella también se fijó en el aspecto de él. Parecía haber aumentado aún mas su musculatura, su traje de combate estaba completamente sucio y casi destrozado, su mirada era fría, pero no como otras veces, en esta ocasión se percibía un atisbo de tranquilidad y seguridad.

Así transcurrieron unos pocos minutos, observándose, intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar...

CONTINUARA...

**- Shadir, yo tampoco sé cual es más testarudo, creo que los dos lo son por igual...jajaja.**

**- Reiko Asamiya, te agradezco que pienses eso. La verdad es que intento no cambiar sus personalidades y creo que sus primeros momentos fueron más o menos de la forma en que los describo, dado los caracteres de ambos. No me creo que ella, en esos primeros meses, consiguiera que Vegeta cayera rendido a sus pies tan fácilmente. Es más creíble que, en un principo hubiera entre ellos una atracción física y más tarde, y con el paso de bastante tiempo, llegaran a enamorarse como lo hicieron. Gracias por tus ánimos. **

**- DarkYuni, me hace mucha ilusión que os esté enganchando mi historia. Se que a veces, parece que la cosa va un poco lenta, pero es que me gusta centrarme en los pequeños detalles que creo que son también interesantes¿verdad? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo y que, sobre todo, me incitan a mejorar. **

**Saludos. **


	8. Mismo carácter, distinto comportamiento

**CAPITULO 8.**

**Mismo carácter, distinto comportamiento**

Vegeta no estaba seguro del recibimiento que iba a recibir, pero no le importó. Al fin y al cabo, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins y ellos sólo unos débiles terrícolas que deben acatar sus órdenes y tratarle como se merece. Decidió dirigirse a la mujer en estos términos:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, mujer?. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. Necesito que tú o tu padre reviséis la cámara de gravedad, creo que ha sufrido algún daño y no funciona correctamente. Ahora voy a darme una ducha y a comer algo, estoy hambriento. – Diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar rumbo al interior de la casa.

- ¡Eh¿dónde diablos crees que vas?. No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa, ni tampoco a comer. Asi que, ya te estás largando por donde has venido.- Le contestó Bulma llena de ira y enojo. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo se volviera a reir de ella como lo hizo hace más de un año. Una parte de ella, quería que se marchara, y la otra, le decía que no lo dejara ir, pero su orgullo estaba demasiado dañado como para permitirse otro error.

Vegeta se paró un instante, volvió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba ella, y con su ceño fruncido le dijo:

- Eso no va a ser posible, mujer. He decidido quedarme aquí hasta la llegada de esas chatarras, y tú no vas a impedírmelo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Jujuuuu..Vegeta!. En la cocina tienes un amplio menú que te acabo de preparar. Ya lo he dispuesto todo también para que tu habitación esté lista enseguida. ¡Oh! Qué alegría que hayas vuelto.- La madre de Bulma apareció de repente antes de que ella pudiera contestar y sus palabras hicieron enojar bastante a su hija.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, mama?. El no va a quedarse aquí. Es más, no quiero que vuelva nunca más a posar sus pies en esta casa.- Dijo Bulma fuera de sí.

Vegeta sonrió con gesto de victoria e ignorando las protestas de Bulma, se dirigió a la cocina, entrando en ella. El nunca había podido soportar a la Sra.Briefs, de hecho, en varias ocasiones se contuvo para no eliminarla. Su afán por molestarle continuamente con tonterías y estupideces, le sacaban de quicio. Pero en esta ocasión, la reacción de la rubia señora, le estaba sirviendo para lograr su objetivo.

- Bulma, tranquilízate, hija. Si te enfadas de esa forma, conseguirás envejecer antes de lo normal. – Le dijo la señora con su eterna sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá!. Basta ya. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo es Vegeta?. Nos trata como si fuéramos sus esclavos. Sólo nos utiliza para lograr lo que quiere, y cuando haya acabado con esos androides, tiene pensado matar a Goku y destruir el planeta.- Bulma estaba hecha una furia. No podía entender como su madre era de esa manera. Nada parecía preocuparle y siempre demostraba una tranquilidad increíble.

De pronto, la Sra.Briefs se acercó a su hija, y le acarició el cabello mientras le decía:

- Hija... Ya has sufrido bastante¿no crees?. Se perfectamente lo que sientes por él. Tienes un hijo suyo, un niño precioso que lleva su sangre. Si lo alejas de ti ahora, tal vez nunca más tendrás la oportunidad de que vuelva a tu lado. Elegiste a un hombre difícil y ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias. Admite que no es un hombre como los demás e intenta comprenderle. ¿Crees que la vida junto a tu padre fue siempre tan fácil como ahora?. Pues te equivocas. Los primeros años que pasamos juntos fueron complicados para mí, puesto que la empresa estaba en pleno auge y él debía viajar constantemente alrededor de todo el mundo por negocios. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba sola y muchas veces estuve en la tesitura de dejarlo todo, pero le amaba tanto que decidí esperar y quedarme a su lado, y al final tuve mi recompensa.- Su voz sonaba dulce con un pequeño toque de amargura.

- Mamá...Vegeta no es como papá. Eso es lo que trato de que entiendas. A él no le importamos en absoluto, ni tu, ni yo, ni mi hijo. Nadie le importa, sólo se preocupa de si mismo. – Le dijo Bulma a su madre con un tono más suave.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?. ¿Te lo ha dicho él?. Ni siquiera le has mostrado a su hijo. Ahora eres tú la que se comporta de forma egoísta.- Replicó la Sra.Briefs.

- ¡Oh, mamá...!. Es imposible discutir contigo sobre esto. ¡Está bien, al fin y al cabo, esta es vuestra casa. Yo fui la que invitó la primera vez a Vegeta y ahora debo aceptar las consecuencias. Veremos a ver qué sale de todo esto. Será mejor que vaya a ver como se encuentra Trunks, antes no quiso comer casi nada y me tiene bastante preocupada. - Y dejando allí a su madre, encaminó sus pasos al interior de la casa.

Vegeta, en el último momento, había decidido darse primero una ducha, cambiarse y luego bajar a la cocina a devorar lo que le había preparado la Sra.Briefs. Cuando acabó de vestirse con ropa limpia, y se disponía a bajar a comer, escuchó el llanto de un bebé que parecía provenir de la habitación de enfrente.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando entro, se fijó que justo al lado de la cama, se encontraba una preciosa cuna decorada con dibujos infantiles. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y frunciendo el ceño, dirigió su mirada al interior. El bebé no paraba de llorar y Vegeta se le quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que se dirigió a él: - ¡Mocoso del demonio!. Los saiyajins no lloriquean de esa forma. Si continúas así, vas a conseguir que me estallen los oídos.- El bebé dejó de llorar, abrió sus azules ojitos, le miró con el mismo ceño fruncido de Vegeta, y alzó sus pequeños bracitos hacia el hombre que lo observaba. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño?. Si tienes hambre, yo no puedo proporcionarte comida. – Le dijo el príncipe con su firme tono de voz.

- ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo! – Bulma acababa de llegar a la habitación y aquella imagen de Vegeta asomado a la cuna, provocó que ella le gritara de esa forma. Se dirigió con rapidez a la cuna y agarró fuertemente al bebé entre sus brazos, casi sin que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar.

- No seas ridícula. ¿Acaso crees que si hubiera querido hacerle algún daño, tú hubieras podido hacer algo por evitarlo?. – Le dijo bastante ofendido.

- Nadie te dio permiso para entrar en mi cuarto.- Contestó Bulma ya algo más tranquila.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, mujer, hubo un tiempo en que no lo necesité.- Sonrió de forma irónica. - Por cierto¿qué pasó con su cola?. No la veo por ninguna parte.- Dijo cambiando de tema al instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?. ¿Acaso dudas de que sea hijo tuyo?.- Le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

- No necesito ver su cola para saber que es mi hijo. Su nivel de combate es muy alto para ser un niño tan pequeño, está claro que ha heredado mis genes. Y ahora, contesta a mi pregunta. - Contestó Vegeta con determinación.

- Se la cortamos al nacer. Lo decidimos debido al peligro que ello suponía tanto para él como para nosotros.- Replicó Bulma de mala gana. De pronto, el niño empezó a llorar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Está claro que de mi heredó su fuerza y de ti, su capacidad para gritar. Será mejor que lo alimentes, mujer, o ese niño acabará por destrozarme los tímpanos.- Y diciendo esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta saliendo a través de ella.

Bulma se quedó quieta unos instantes, y al momento, se dispuso a darle el pecho a su hijo. Mientras lo hacía, se puso a pensar en lo acontecido unos segundos antes. Se había comportado como una estúpida creyendo que Vegeta le haría daño al bebé. Estaba claro que el niño no representaba ninguna amenaza para él y además, había reconocido casi con orgullo que era su hijo. No podía creerlo. Tal vez, su repentino regreso fuera para conocer a Trunks. No estaba segura, pero parecía estar más tranquilo que cuando se marchó. ¿Habrá conseguido transformarse en supersaiyajin?. Tendría que averiguarlo y haría lo posible para conseguir la respuesta. De todas formas, ahora lo importante es que él había regresado...y en el fondo, ella se sentía feliz.

Vegeta, después de comer, volvió a su cuarto para descansar y allí se encontraba tumbado en la cama con los brazos por detrás de la nuca. – El crío es fuerte y está sano. Su nivel de combate es muy superior a cualquier niño saiyajin que yo hubiera conocido anteriormente, pero su aspecto es muy diferente...ese tono de cabello tan extraño y ese color azul en sus ojos, iguales a los de ella. Ella...tan hermosa como siempre. Cuando salí de esa nave y me encontré con sus ojos, la desee más que nunca y la deseo ahora...¿por qué¿qué tienen sus ojos, no es sólo eso...es toda ella, todo su ser. Mi cuerpo necesita sentirla de nuevo, acariciarla y hacerla mía de nuevo...porque eso es lo que ella es...es mía...de nadie más.- Y con esos pensamientos, el príncipe se quedó dormido.

El resto del día continuó con normalidad y Vegeta y Bulma no coincidieron en ningún momento, parecía que ambos se estuvieran evitando.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se encerró durante todo el día en su cámara de gravedad y no salió de ella para nada, excepto para comer.

Al atardecer, un coche llegaba a Capsule Corp. Yamcha venía a hacer su visita semanal a Bulma, tal como había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Cuando marcó su código en la puerta y entró al jardín, se quedó un momento paralizado al descubrir la cámara de gravedad en el y con las luces encendidas. – No puedo creerlo. Ese bastardo ha vuelto mucho antes de lo previsto.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Al momento, se dirigió al interior de la casa buscando a Bulma y se encontró a mitad de camino con el Sr.Briefs.

- Ah, hola Yamcha. ¿Cómo estás?.- Le preguntó amablemente el hombre.

- Pues bien, gracias. Aunque un poco sorprendido por el regreso de ese saiyajin. – Contestó con aires de desprecio hacia Vegeta.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que nos sorprendió a todos un poco, pero ya ves, se pasa el día entero entrenando, apenas le hemos visto desde que regresó ayer.- Dijo el Sr.Briefs mirando por la ventana y fijando su vista en la cámara de gravedad.

- Ya... Por cierto¿dónde está Bulma?. – Preguntó Yamcha con curiosidad.

- Pues hace un rato que no la veo, imagino que debe estar en su cuarto con mi precioso nieto. – Dijo volviéndose para mirar al joven.

- Gracias. Subiré para saludarla. – Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Bulma se encontraba en su cuarto con el pequeño Trunks en brazos. Acababa de cambiarle y el niño se mostraba feliz. Jugaba con los dedos de su madre y ella le proporcionaba carantoñas y mimos. Esos eran los momentos del día que más disfrutaba la mujer, los que pasaba junto a su hijo. Verle sonreir, jugar y mirarla con esos preciosos ojos, hacían sentirse a Bulma la persona más feliz del mundo.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. - ¿Si, quien es? – Contestó ella sin dejar de sonreírle a su bebé.

- Soy yo¿puedo pasar?. – Se escuchó desde fuera.

- Claro, Yamcha, pasa. – Dijo mirando a la puerta.

El hombre entró y sonrió nada mas ver la imagen tan hermosa que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

- Espero no interrumpir... – dijo acercándose a mirar al pequeño que se mostraba feliz en brazos de su madre. - ¡Vaya, Trunks, has vuelto a crecer desde que te vi la semana pasada! – Exclamó Yamcha.

- Tienes razón. Eres muy observador.- contestó Bulma mientras se acercaba a la cuna para dejar allí al pequeño Trunks.

- La verdad es que sí. También he observado que ha regresado vuestro huésped.- Dijo el joven cambiando de tema y con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

- Pues si...regresó ayer. Ha sido una sorpresa para todos nosotros. – Terminó de acostar al bebé en su cunita y lo arropó con la sábana.

- ¿y para ti ha sido una sorpresa agradable o desagradable?.- La miró a los ojos esperando impaciente una respuesta.

- No se que es lo que quieres que te responda, Yamcha. Lo cierto es que me negué a que se quedara, pero mi madre insistió y no tuve más remedio que acatarlo. Ayer le sorprendí aquí, observando a Trunks, y me asusté porque pensé que quería hacerle algún daño. Pero no era así, supongo que, aunque sea un saiyajin, la curiosidad le hizo entrar a conocer a su hijo. No sé, Yamcha, ayer noté en sus ojos, en su forma de comportarse, que ha vuelto distinto a cómo se marchó...no sé como explicarlo, pero estoy segura de que no es el mismo hombre, algo ha cambiado en él...- Bulma se había acercado a la terraza y pronunció estas palabras mientras su vista se centraba en la cámara de gravedad y en el juego de luces que se podían ver a través de sus pequeñas ventanas.

- ¿a qué te refieres, Bulma?. ¿Quieres decir que se ha mostrado amable o cariñoso contigo y con Trunks?.- Preguntó extrañado el joven.

- No...en ese sentido se comportó tan "educado" como siempre.- Dijo Bulma con una medio sonrisa, y luego continuó: - A ver cómo te lo explico...verás, creo firmemente que Vegeta está más tranquilo, más seguro de sí mismo, y la única explicación a eso que yo encuentro es que haya conseguido ser un supersaiyajin al igual que Goku.-

- Puede que tengas razón. Supongo que está convencido de que acabará con esos androides él solo. Ya le conoces, Bulma. Lo único que le importa es pelear y demostrar a todo el mundo lo todopoderoso que es el príncipe de los saiyajins. Yo no veo ningún cambio significativo en eso, y encima ahora se mostrará aún mas arrogante y engreído de lo que era antes. Será mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones en cuanto a él. – Respondió Yamcha quitándole importancia a lo que Bulma dijo anteriormente.

- No me hago ilusiones, lo cierto es que desde que llegó no nos hemos visto casi y, la verdad, prefiero que la cosa siga así.- Respondió Bulma intentando negar la evidencia. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de verle de nuevo. La noche anterior no pudo casi dormir pensando en que él se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente, a tan sólo unos pasos de ella. Casi podía percibir ese aroma tan varonil que él desprendía, como cuando pasaban aquellas noches de pasión juntos, cuando la transportaba a la locura, con sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada...Lo deseaba de nuevo, igual o más que antes. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no quería volver a sufrir, y ahora su hijo la necesitaba y no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer ningún error que pudiera afectarle a él directamente. Lo mejor sería seguir los pasos que le ordenaba su mente y no los que le dictaba el corazón.

Al pasar un rato, Yamcha se marchó y la noche estaba empezando a caer sobre la ciudad del Oeste. De pronto, la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió y Vegeta salió de ella con aires de tranquilidad. Fijó su vista por unos segundos en el cielo y encaminó su rumbo hacia el interior de la casa. Iba directo a darse una ducha para después comer algo y subir a dormir. Mientras andaba, recordó que había sentido hacía tan solo unas horas el ki de Yamcha cerca, y se concentró para ver si aún seguía por allí, pero no lo localizó, probablemente se habría marchado ya. – Espero por el bien de ese gusano, que no se le haya ocurrido en mi ausencia, ponerle una mano encima a la mujer. Ella es mía... y esta noche... voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece.- Se dijo a sí mismo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

CONTINUARA...

**- Reiko Asamiya, parece que Vegeta no ha reaccionado muy mal al ver a su hijo¿verdad?. Veremos a ver que pasa a partir de ahora...jeje.**

**- DarkYuni, lo mejor será esperar a ver la reacción de Bulma cuando el príncipe se presente para reclamarle algo que ella también desea, pero que no está dispuesta por miedo a volver a sufrir. ¿Creeis que ella caerá de nuevo en sus brazos?...Prometo actualizar pronto para sacaros de dudas...jajaja.**

**- Shadir, Yamcha no ha tenido más remedio que aguantarse. Creo que él mismo sabe que frente a Vegeta no tiene nada que hacer...;))**

**Gracias.**


	9. La derrota

**CAPITULO 9.**

**La derrota**

Bulma acababa de alimentar a su pequeño Trunks y el pequeño yacía completamente dormido en su cunita. Ella lo miraba con ternura, a la vez que abrochaba los botones de su camisón y, dirigiéndose a el, le decía suavemente para que no despertara: - Hijo, vaya apetito tienes. Si continuas así, vas a acabar conmigo...- Le sonrió con cariño.

- Los saiyajins tenemos que alimentarnos mucho desde que nacemos. Gastamos muchas energías combatiendo. – Una voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

Bulma se alarmó al oirlo y se volvió rapidamente hacia allí y le dijo con enojo:

- Vegeta¿cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi cuarto?. ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender modales?. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. – Dijo sin alzar la voz, temerosa de despertar al bebé.

Vegeta la miró con su ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba, se paró un instante y se fijó en que ella sólo vestía un camisón, casi transparente. Sus perfectos senos así como su fina cintura y sus pequeñas braguitas se dejaban casi ver en su totalidad a través de la fina tela. Sonrió y siguió avanzando. Cuando restaban unos pocos centímetros entre los dos, Bulma empezó a retroceder con algo de inquietud. – No...no te acerques más...- Dijo ella algo asustada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, mujer?.- Le dijo suavemente mientras ella se encontraba con la pared tras de si, y él, haciendo caso omiso a su petición, acercó sus labios a su oído y le dijo casi en un susurro : - Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que eres...Bulma.- Y comenzó a besarle el cuello, suavemente, rozándole con sus labios.

El corazón de Bulma latía con rapidez. El había pronunciado su nombre, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios con esa voz tan sensual y varonil, y ahora, la besaba el cuello, como lo solía hacer aquellas veces, antes de que se fuera...Entonces, recordó la forma en que se marchó, dejándola sola con su embarazo, sintiéndose engañada. – ¡No, déjame. No sigas, Vegeta. – Intentó apartarle de ella. – Las cosas ya no son como antes de que te fueras. Ahora todo es distinto.- Siguió diciéndole.

Vegeta se separó un poco de Bulma, y se la quedó mirando con el semblante serio. Ella le devolvió la mirada y continuó: - No, Vegeta. No puedes presentarte aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, pretendiendo continuar con algo que tú abandonaste sin más. Si, me abandonaste, a mi y a nuestro hijo. Te marchaste casi sin despedirte. No sabes cómo me sentí, maltratada, humillada y estúpida. Estúpida por haberme enamorado de ti, creyendo que tú ibas a cambiar, que me amabas de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, pero no era así, tú sólo me utilizaste del mismo modo en que pretendes hacerlo ahora.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante la actitud de la mujer, y con voz fría le dijo: - Nunca te prometí nada, mujer. Esos sentimientos de los que hablas son para los débiles humanos como tú.-

- ¿Débiles?. ¿Acaso Goku es débil?. El está lleno de amor y cariño para su familia y amigos, y aún así, consiguió derrotarte. – Contestó Bulma casi sin pensarlo. Sus palabras consiguieron enojar bastante al príncipe que empezó a aumentar su ki de forma amenazadora.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese inútil de Kakarot, estúpida mujer?. Ese traidor renegó de su raza y sus orígenes y pagará ello con su muerte, y a ti debería eliminarte ahora mismo por tu osadía.- El simple hecho de que ella le recordara su humillante derrota frente a Kakarot, le habia casi enloquecido de odio. Aumentó aún más su ki y en su mano, ahora extendida, se empezó a formar una bola de energía que apuntaba directamente a Bulma. Estaba decidido a matarla, sólo un segundo y ella dejaría de existir. – ¡No!...no puedo hacerlo¿por qué no puedo acabar con su vida¿qué me impide hacerlo?. ¿Por qué no noto el miedo a la muerte en sus ojos?. Lo sabe...sabe que no puedo hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea, ha vuelto a ocurrir. He vuelto a ser vencido, ahora por una débil e insignificante mujer y por esos estúpidos sentimientos que invaden mi alma. – En ese instante, y debido al ruido y a las voces, el pequeño Trunks se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Bulma corrió a la cuna a coger al niño entre sus brazos, sin temor alguno a que el hombre cumpliera su amenaza. La bola de energía comenzó a desaparecer y el ki de Vegeta a disminuir hasta volver a la normalidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su niño fuertemente y dirigiéndose al príncipe con la voz entrecortada, le dijo: - Por favor... márchate. Sal de mi cuarto. -

Vegeta los miró por unos segundos, a ella y al niño, e inmediatamente después, salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquel incidente, y Bulma y Vegeta no volvieron a coincidir solos en ningún momento. El príncipe evitaba encontrarse con ella y Bulma decidió no contar a nadie lo ocurrido aquel día. En aquella ocasión, cuando él amenazó con matarla, ella descubrió en sus ojos que Vegeta nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. Al menos eso era un consuelo, aunque ella seguía amándole con todas sus fuerzas y deseaba que él cambiara, que se abriera para ella, que le contara todo lo que le atormenta, que le entregara su corazón tal como ella hizo...Sabía que era una tarea difícil, pero no iba a rendirse ahora, necesitaba al menos intentarlo y estaba decidida a hacerlo...

Aquella noche, Vegeta dormía en su cuarto, su respiración era bastante agitada y su cuerpo se movía de un lado para otro, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados. En su mente, se dibujaban esas imágenes de nuevo, esas voces que lo atormentaban. Veía a su padre, el rey Vegeta, recriminándole por su debilidad, riéndose de él y humillándole, rechazándole como su hijo y heredero. Nappa, Raditz y un grupo de miles de saiyajins hacían lo mismo, después las caras de muchos de los seres a los que él había asesinado en su vida, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos ellos reían y se mofaban de él. También los rostros de seres infames como Zarbón, Dodoria, las fuerzas especiales e incluso el mismo Freezer, hacían su aparición para burlarse del príncipe de los saiyajins. – ¡No, alejáos de mi, malditos!. Todos habéis muerto y ahora venís a atormentarme. No soy débil, soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo y os lo demostraré. Soy el legendario supersaiyajin. Nadie puede vencerme.! – Gritaba en sueños Vegeta. De repente, se despertó sobresaltado, gotas de sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo. - ¡Maldita sea, otra vez esa condenada pesadilla. Será mejor que salga a tomar un poco el aire –Dijo el príncipe levantándose de la cama al instante.

Al rato se encontraba en el jardín tumbado mirando a las estrellas. Le gustaba hacerlo, y casi podía ponerle nombre a todas ellas, debido a los numerosos viajes a través del espacio realizados en su intensa vida de mercenario. Intentó dar un repaso a su vida, llena de sufrimiento y crueldad desde que era casi un niño. Traiciones, guerras, combates a vida o muerte, sangre, cuerpos mutilados, torturas...todo ello era lo que representaba su pasado, en su alma nunca hubo un momento de paz.

Decidió dejar atrás sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de la nevera.

Sin encender la luz, cogió un refresco y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Al instante, escuchó los llantos de un bebé provenientes de la escalera y distinguió la voz de Bulma que decía: - Por favor, Trunks, duérmete ya cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cielo?. Llevo casi media hora paseando contigo por toda la casa y no dejas de llorar. - Se lamentaba mientras bajaba hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegó, encendió la luz y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Vegeta allí sentado.

- ¡Dios mío!. Me has asustado.- Exclamó la mujer, fijándose en que el príncipe tan sólo vestía unos boxer.

- Tu y ese mocoso sois los que asustáis a todo el mundo con esos lloriqueos y voces, mujer- Respondió el príncipe levantándose para marcharse.

- Espera, Vegeta. Necesito tu ayuda. – Le dijo Bulma mientras Trunks no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. No tengo tiempo de tonterías. Me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, y haz callar a ese condenado niño de una vez – Repuso Vegeta.

- Pues entonces será mejor que me ayudes, o si no, no se callará nunca – Contestó enfadada Bulma.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, mujer?.- Vegeta alzó la voz y eso provocó que el pequeño llorara aún más fuerte.

- ¿Lo ves, te conviene ayudarme. Escucha, Vegeta, creo que se lo que le ocurre, le están saliendo sus primeros dientes y eso le incomoda. Por aquí tengo un bálsamo que compré el otro día en la farmacia, pero necesito que lo sostengas un momento para que pueda buscarlo.- Dijo Bulma algo más tranquila.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?. No voy a sostener a ese endemoniado niño. Pídele ayuda a la loca de tu madre. – Gritó de nuevo Vegeta.

- Por si lo has olvidado, este endemoniado niño es tu hijo, asi que, tienes el deber de ayudarme, y además mis padres no están en casa y no se a qué hora regresarán, y si te niegas, ya puedes empezar a buscarte unos buenos tapones para los oídos – Replicó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le acercaba el niño a Vegeta. – ¿O es que el todopoderoso príncipe de los saiyajins tiene miedo de coger a un bebé? .- Le dijo de forma irónica.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, mujer. – Gritó mientras Trunks no cesaba de llorar. Agarró al niño con las dos manos, y poniéndole frente a su rostro con el ceño fruncido le dijo: - Mira, niño, será mejor que te calles de una maldita vez. Los saiyajins no lloran porque les estén saliendo unos estúpidos dientes.- Su voz sonaba dura y su mirada era fría.

De repente, el bebé dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando a su padre con el mismo gesto que había heredado.

- Vaya dos...jajaja.- Rió Bulma divertida. – No puedo creer que seáis tan parecidos -

- Deja de reir, mujer y busca ese maldito bálsamo. Estoy empezando a hartarme de esta situación. – Dijo Vegeta sin apartar la mirada del niño.

- Si, si..espera...a ver...creo que estaba por aquí...¡Si, aquí está..- Dijo Bulma cogiendo un frasquito que había en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

De repente, Trunks empezó a llorar de nuevo y Vegeta estaba ya al borde la desesperación.- Pues a que esperas para traerlo, mujer – Repuso con nerviosismo.

Bulma se acercó deprisa hacia allí, y mientras Vegeta lo sostenía con ambas manos en el aire, ella empezó a untarle el bálsamo a Trunks en sus pequeñas encías. A los pocos segundos, los llantos comenzaron a disminuir y el niño se tranquilizó un poco.

Bulma iba a pedirle a Vegeta que le entregara al bebé, cuando de repente, se fijó en la expresión del príncipe mientras observaba a su hijo. Su semblante seguía serio, pero su mirada ya no era fría, estaba tranquila. El bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a cerrar poco a poco sus ojitos, Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia Bulma mientras le entregaba el niño y le dijo con suavidad: - Será mejor que lo acuestes. El niño está agotado y sus fuerzas están al mínimo. –

- Si, ahora mismo.- Dijo mientras cogía entre sus brazos al bebé dormido. Ambos se miraron a la vez durante unos segundos, hasta que ella empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Vegeta se quedó parado observándola mientras ella comenzaba a subir los escalones. Vestía una bata de raso anudada a la cintura, que se había puesto por encima del camisón, sus largas y moldeadas piernas estaban visibles a partir de la rodilla para abajo, su cabello estaba recogido con una pinza y unos mechones de pelo suelto caían por ambos lados de su rostro.

Mientras subía las escaleras, de repente, se volvió y le dijo suavemente : - Vegeta...¿quieres meterle tú en la cuna?.-

- ¿También necesitas ayuda para eso, mujer?.- Exclamó el principe.

- No...pensé que tal vez querrías hacerlo...- Contestó ella algo apenada, y diciendo esto, siguió subiendo hasta que desapareció de la vista de Vegeta, que seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

Bulma llegó a la habitación, besó a su hijo con cariño y lo acostó en la cunita, arropándole con mucho mimo con la sábana. Se quedó allí durante unos instantes, observando dormir a su bebé, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta. De repente, algo le hizo volverse y descubrió al príncipe en la puerta mirándola.

Vegeta no sabía el motivo por el cual había seguido los pasos de la mujer, se dejó guiar por sus instintos y ellos le llevaron hasta esa situación. De repente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, miró al interior de la cuna, para poco después fijar su vista en ella. Los ojos azules de Bulma se perdieron entre los azabaches de él, y ella, sin pensarlo, acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició con suavidad, casi rozándole. El, cerró los ojos al sentir la suave piel de ella y se estremeció con su contacto.

De pronto, ella desató el nudo de su bata y la deslizó suavemente por sus hombros hasta que descendió hasta el suelo. De nuevo, la visión de su cuerpo casi desnudo entre la casi transparente tela del camisón que lo cubría, hizo que el corazón de Vegeta se acelerara. Ella acarició de nuevo el rostro del príncipe, y acercando el suyo lentamente, le besó en los labios una sóla vez, suavemente, con ternura. Se separó de él, cogió su mano y le condujo hasta el borde de la cama. Se sentó en la cama, mientras que Vegeta permanecía de pie frente a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con sus dos manos, pasando sus dedos lentamente por entre sus perfectos músculos. El, empezó a descender hasta posar sus rodillas en el suelo y ella continuó acariciando su torso recreándose en sus muy bien formados pectorales.

Vegeta se dejaba llevar, jamás había sentido esa sensación al contactar su piel con la de otra persona, ella le transmitía calor, ternura, complicidad...Nadie que hubiera conocido en su caótica vida le había demostrado ninguno de esos sentimientos, nadie le había sonreído, nadie había ahondado en su cerebro y en su mente, nadie había descifrado su fría mirada, nadie había conseguido que su alma se encontrara en un estado de absoluta tranquilidad, nadie como ella lo hacía en estos momentos.

Y así, de rodillas frente a ella, admitió su derrota...Ella lo había doblegado, había conseguido vencer al orgulloso saiyajin cruel y despiadado, sin tácticas de combate y sin ninguna poderosa energía...sólo con sus ojos, sus manos, su belleza, su inteligencia, su ser...

- Te amo, príncipe de los saiyajins – Le dijo ella en un susurro antes de besarle apasionadamente.

- No esperes que me convierta en algo que no soy – Contestó el príncipe acariciando su hermoso rostro con suavidad.

- No quiero eso, te quiero tal como eres. Quiero seguir siendo la única en comprenderte.- Repuso ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Estás loca, mujer¿lo sabías? – Le susurró mientras le bajaba los tirantes del camisón lentamente.

Ella le sonrío, y le dijo suavemente : - Si...loca por el más orgulloso supersaiyajin..-

El levantó su ceja, sorprendiéndose de que ella conociera su avance, pero después se relajó admitiendo nuevamente que ella había descubierto todo en él, que había logrado meterse en su alma y en sus más profundos secretos...De nuevo, ella confirmó su victoria sobre él.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez. No sólo sus cuerpos se unieron, sino también sus almas, y durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos, nada ni nadie consiguió deshacer esa auténtica y poderosa unión... Sólo la muerte, mucho tiempo después, lo intentó, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano...

**FIN.**

**Os confieso que, en un principio, quise alargarlo hasta justo antes del torneo de Cell, pero la verdad, no lo creí necesario. En la serie, se demuestra claramente que Vegeta ya le había entregado su corazón a Bulma justo antes de la llegada de los androides, porque a ella se le ve extremadamente feliz y orgullosa de anunciarle a todos sus amigos que el padre de su hijo era Vegeta. **

**- Shadir, ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo, Vegeta deja de ser "el señor simpatía". Pero eso es una de las cosas que más nos gusta de él¿no?...jajaja.**

**- Reiko Asamiya, parece que en esa ocasión se quedó con las ganas, pero bueno...al final tuvo su recompensa...;)**

**- DarkYuni, al final se demostró que ella pudo con el orgullo de él. Sólo una mujer como Bulma lo habría conseguido. Bueno...la verdad es que a mi no me hubiera importado intentarlo ...jeje.**

**Finalmente, quería daros las gracias a todos por haber empleado parte de vuestro tiempo en leer mi fic. Prometo, en poco tiempo, empezar a trabajar en otro que tengo en mente y subirlo lo antes posible.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**DioXa**


End file.
